Apostando
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU She was the best player that the US Women’s Team could ever want. But after a serious injury ends her career she disappears. Four years later an Arsenal striker finds her… can he pick her back up again? IchiRuki
1. La Historia De Rukia

**NOTE: THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF THE STORY! YOU WILL HAVE TO REREAD IT! PLEASE!**

**Title: **Apostando (Betting)

**Summary: **AU She was the best player that the US Women's Team could ever want. But after a serious injury ends her career she disappears. Four years later an Arsenal striker finds her… can he pick her back up again? IchiRuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach…

**Shalan's Say: **Anyways… yeah… this is the actual beginning to Apostando… I lost it… so please remember… I'm sorry…

**Prologue: **La Historia De Rukia (Rukia's Story)

She was born on the streets of Hanshin, Osaka. Her family was poor as dirt… but they gave her everything she needed to play. And did she play… the woman was hardly walking before she learned to run, her beautiful body trained to its peak physical condition.

Their parents died in a car accident when she was 8 and from there her brother had taken care of her, constantly sending her to football practice. Soon it became like a second nature, her abilities on the football field were compared to a dancer's ability on the stage, her body movements so flexible and fluid that she could easily out maneuver the professionals.

Her brother graduated from college and was picked up by a huge and rising corporation. From there he sent her to live in a boarding school in New York, there she stayed until she was picked up when she was 16 by the American Women's football team. Her career took off from there.

Her first game on the reserves she won the game by herself, leaving the opposing teams players in her dust. That was when they moved her up to the leading striker's position. There she stayed, playing year after year for them.

Now she was successful, extremely so, she appeared on national television almost once a week, she did interviews with almost every big city star… to think that she had come so far, from being penniless to being famous. She felt it was a Cinderella story all over again.

"So… tell me about your life… how has it treated you?" Oprah Winfrey asked her.

"My life? Honestly I don't think you need to know…" Rukia blushed.

"I think we do… the people deserve to know all about you… but if you don't want to tell it's alright…" The kind hearted woman smiled.

"Well… I didn't have any money when I was a little girl…" Her face flushed.

"How did you get involved with soccer then?"

"Uhm… I once watched my brother play when I was 3 or 4 and decided that I wanted to play too… it was all down hill after that!" She laughed.

"You just got back from winning a game again Brazil's women's team… how do you feel about that?"

"I just have to thank the girls on the team… my wingers… and definitely the goalie and defenders… hey girls!" She waved at the camera.

"So tell us… your brother really inspired you didn't he?"

"Yeah… my brother and I… we're really close… we raised each other basically… my parents died in a car crash when I was eight… actually…" she paused.

"Go on… no one's judging you here…"

"Actually… their deaths were my fault…"

&&&

"WHAT? RUKIA!" Byakuya spat out his wine. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??"

_"Yeah… we were going to my football game and I… I had made us run late… but my parents didn't say anything… they just drove on… as we passed through an intersection a car t-boned us and crushed one half of my father's body and the car that came through the other side crushed my mother… we had driven through a red light… without knowing it…"_ She had tears running down her face and Byakuya slid his hand down the television.

"No… no no no… Rukia it wasn't your fault…" He watched then as Oprah said they were going to commercial. Byakuya picked up his phone and called to get a flight to California where his sister was staying at the moment and hung up after he did so. He was going to see her.

&&&

Rukia sighed as she drove through the streets of California. She sighed softly as rain began to smatter on her windshield.

'_It was my fault… I'm the one who killed them…'_ She felt tears well up in her eyes again.

She drove through an intersection with a sigh and continued going. Her life was going so perfectly… she had to make her parents proud… she had to make her parents proud.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she never saw it coming… the driver that was speeding up the highway… the driver that plowed into her, smashing her car up against the wall, the only thing she heard was the rushing of blood in her ears and the screeching of tires too late to save her and her car was tin canned into the side of a mountain.

&&&

When she came to her brain was screaming with pain. "Rukia… Rukia…" She heard a soft voice speak to her and a hand was squeezing hers tightly. She heard the beeping of a heart monitor, the burning sensation of the tubes that were in her nose to keep her breathing.

"Byakuya?" She looked over at him.

"Hey baby girl…" Byakuya had tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" She looked around… "Where are mommy and daddy?" Her eyes searched his and he looked up at the doctor.

"She may have suffered a concussion… causing temporary amnesia…" the doctor told him.

"So when will she regain it?" Byakuya stroked her forehead gently as her eyes faded and she fell back into her comatose.

"Sometime in the future… I suggest that once she's out of the surgery she be taken somewhere where she can relax," the doctor patted Byakuya on the back. "I'm afraid her career is over…"

"What all happened to her?" Byakuya rested his hand on her now bald head. And he sighed lightly.

"Starting from the top, she suffered some minor head trauma… a broken neck, five broken ribs, a collapsed lung, some minor scrapes and cuts to her abdomen a broken femur and a shattered knee cap and shredded ACL…" He folded his arms. "It's amazing she survived…"

"She's a trooper…" Byakuya's tears ran freely down his face as he kissed her naked forehead.

&&&

Almost a week later Rukia was awake and was leaving the hospital… she was being pushed in a wheelchair out to the car by her best friend and fellow football player Renji Abarai. He wheeled her past the camera crews quickly before she could see them and ask what they were all about.

Her memory had come back up to a certain point but she couldn't figure out who all the girls were that pooled around her bed… she had no memory of being a famous footballer. Which was horrible for the press…

Renji slipped her into the car and got in after her, patting her thigh gently. "Everything's alright…" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Renji…" She smiled but she couldn't help but feel confused… what was going on?

"You're very welcome… and guess what… you're going to Hawaii for an extended vacation…" Renji smiled and she blinked… she had no idea what was going on.

&&&

Four years passed… her memory only returning within the last few months of the fourth year… but by that time…

...the striker's career was long gone…


	2. Encuentro

**Chapter**: Encuentro (lit. Encounter)

She trotted through the Cancun airport with a heavy sigh. She had finally arrived. After all of that trouble getting down to Mexico she was finally in paradise. She boarded the bus to Playa Del Carmen and sat down on one of the comfortable seats. The beaten up green backpack was her trusty sidekick and had been through several countries and as she pulled out her favorite book she patted it lovingly. The book, "Of Human Bondage" by Somerset Maugham was rabbit eared with bent page corners… and she loved it. The raven-haired woman sighed slightly with a smile on her face as she opened the book. Her ripped jeans had a hole in her left knee where a black knee brace could be seen and her tight white t-shirt had a low v cut exposing the creamy skin there. A bruise adorned her cheekbone, black and blue was now fading into a deep yellow. She leaned against the window with a sigh and continued reading from the part of the book she had stopped at.

&&&

"Here you go," he lugged a large bag over his shoulder for the woman in front of him. "I'll get it off for you."

"Thank you young man!" The older woman nodded her head to him. "I suppose chivalry isn't dead after all…"

"Nope… at least I haven't given up hope," the carrot-top laughed in reply. His defined British accent gave him the appearance of a normal British man. He laughed a little as someone complimented him on his accent. "There you go," he set the bag down outside the exit gate and nodded to her as she thanked him again. "I have to catch my bus…" he ducked out of the conversation and made his way out of the terminal. Once he exited there were hundreds of Mexican men and woman dressed in professional looking uniforms catcalling and asking him hundreds of questions. He rolled his eyes and walked out the left side of the marble exit. As he walked towards the busses he looked for the bus that read his city. The footballer then climbed on to the bus that read Playa Del Carmen and sat down in one of the first seats. His duffel and backpack were neatly placed in the seat next to him and he leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"HEY! Watch it buddy!" He heard some one say in English. He turned around in his seat to see a very grumpy girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sorry…" He apologized.

"Didn't you ever think about someone other than yourself?" She growled then went back to reading her book. His eyes scanned her briefly then he smiled. She was a feisty one.

"Yes as a matter of fact… I think about my sisters rather often…" She shot him a dirty look that only made his grin wider.

"You're Japanese," she stated plainly and he blinked. How in the hell did she know that?

"How did you…"

"Your mannerisms… I saw you walking towards the bus and you bowed your head to every person who smiled at you," she said not even looking up as she chewed on her nails.

"That's a bad habit," he pointed out.

"No shit Dick Tracy," she shot back, "now can you leave me in peace so I can read my book! I don't have time to talk to people like you…" the woman hissed.

"To people like me?" He felt his anger boil. This girl was really getting on his nerves. "What kind of a person am I?"

"Nihilistic," was her reply.

"What? Are you calling me immoral and rebellious?" He furrowed his brows. "You've known me for like two minutes…"

"Two minutes of my life that I'm sad to see go."

"Fine then… if I am nihilistic… tell me how you know that…"

"Narcissistic might be a better word… but I know this because of the way you approached speaking to me. You decided that you were going to be confrontational because you've been sitting on a plane for 18 hours and now you just want to go to bed… and besides "striker" I think that you should try hiding your bag a little better, the duffel has your number and your team name on it…" She assessed him and he didn't like it. She was a smartass and he could play that game right back.

"So you know who I am… what's my name then?" He questioned, she still didn't look up at him.

"I don't _care_… now can you leave me _alone_?" She stressed her words.

Ichigo turned around to face front and folded his arms. This girl was really something else… at least he wouldn't have to see her ever again.

&&&

Rukia smiled as she walked through the jungle-like surroundings to the school she was happy to be in such a beautiful place. She looked at the itinerary and saw her roommate's name. "Ichigo huh? She must be nice…" She walked up the stairs to the apartments. "Number 13 huh? That's bad luck right there." She rolled her suitcase and backpack into the room after unlocking the door and shut it behind her. It was a beautiful apartment.

To her left was a curving staircase up to a palapa roof beneath which was a loft. The loft had a glass door leading to a patio next to a full sized bed which was pressed up against the middle of the right hand wall. Another twin sized bed was pressed against the left hand wall in the crevice of the palapa and the floor. Next to the bigger bed were two bedside tables. One held a lamp and the other held a small, decorative pile of books. She set her suitcase down on the bed and walked back down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs underneath the over hang of the loft was another bed which was also a full bed. She ran her hand across it as she walked into the bathroom. It was sparsely decorated but clean and marble countertops held the two sinks in place in front of a large mirror. The toilet sat next to the counter between that and the shower, which was fairly large, had glass sliding doors.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked into the other room where a living room was decorated with cream colored furniture and a dark wooden coffee table. A bar was set up dividing the kitchen from the living room and inside was a stainless steel microwave, fridge, oven and stove. She grinned. Good… she would be able to cook for her roommate.

"Oh wow…" She walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the living room with huge glass doors. The pure blue Caribbean ocean stretched out below her, the pure white sands of the beach contrasting with the cerulean. She walked back inside and walked up the stairs. Yes… this was going to be a good four months.

&&&

He lugged his bags up the stairs to condo 13 and stood before the door. "Condo 13… how ironic," he chuckled softly then unlocked the door and walked in. "Hello?" He looked around. "Is there anyone here…"

"YOU!" Then he looked up, there on the loft, leaning on the stainless steel railing was none other than his least favorite person of the day. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hung her arms over the railing.

"Me? What are you doing here!?" He pointed up at her then looked down at his assignment sheet.

"Are YOU Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia's eyes were wide and he was rather scared that she was going to jump off the landing onto the floor.

"Yeah… what's it to you?" He dropped his bags on the bed on the ground floor below the loft. "And this is my condo too… so you gonna get over it or what?" He called back up at her.

"UGH!" She threw a towel at him and it hit him hard in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted back up at her. The footballer was fuming, here he was, taking a vacation from playing football and he had to be bothered by a screaming midget.

"BECAUSE! THEY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT COED HOUSING!" She stormed down the stairs.

"Not true." Ichigo was staring at his sheet.

"What? Are you calling me a liar now Kurosaki?" She swung around.

"No… look…" he pointed at a tiny bit of writing at the bottom of the page. 'Solexico is not responsible for coed roommates as the housemates are picked randomly.' They both read with dismay.

"FUCK!" She shouted in Japanese. "Damn it! I knew this was going to happen!" She stormed up the stairs to the loft.

"What was going to happen?" Ichigo looked up at her.

"That I was going to get stuck with a moron like… your name is Ichigo?" She blinked down at him. "As in… strawberry?"

"Jesus here we go again…" He mumbled in Japanese under his breath. "No! It's spelled with GO from guardian and ICHI as in one! It means he who protects…" He trailed off.

"Oh… alright," he heard her resign from above. "Whatever we'll just have to deal with this later…"

"So I get to stay?" He looked up at her but she was already gone from the loft. "Damn…" He threw his backpack onto the bed. "This is gonna be one hell of a vacation.

&&&

Hola! Como estan? Estan bien? Bien… sorry XDD I am bilingual so when I was thinking about writing another story this one came to mind… I hope you all like it and please review it too!

Shalan


	3. Quemando

**Chapter: **Quemando (Burning)

**Shalan's Whatever**: HAHA! This chapter is like… amazing… I meant quemando to mean like… flaming but burning was as close as I got XDDDD

&&&

She hurried along the jungle pathway to her class room, the name of the room written on her hand. "Akumal… Akumal… Aku- HUA!" She slammed head first into a solid chest. Her backpack flew out of her hands and exploded into a flurry of white papers.

"Watch it Kuchiki!" She heard a harsh voice from above her. Ichigo stood over her with his arms folded.

"Sorry I'm not a freakin' wall Kurosaki!" She hissed as she scrambled about, picking up pieces of paper.

"I'm not the one going around ramming my head into people's stomachs!" He growled as she picked herself back up.

"At least I'm not a retard who doesn't know how to use his limbs to move his fat ass out of the pathways!"

"'Least I'm not a midget," he picked at his teeth with his pinkie finger.

"AAH! You are so retarded! Now can you get… wait… why the hell are you here in Solexico?" She lifted an eyebrow and he looked over at her.

"I'm taking Spanish classes genius… what else do you think I'm doing here?" He shrugged.

"What so you can woo the Spanish girls and fuck them because you've screwed everyone in England."

"No… because it helps to know a few other languages…"

"Like he'll you'd be able to learn another language reject… you've been hit in the head too many times for that!"

"Shut your mouth Kuchiki! At least I do something with my life! What the hell are you doing? Going nowhere?"

"I'm going to be a journalist Kurosaki! Now get out of my damn way before I'm late!" The shorter woman fumed.

"What's wrong midget? Can't get around the big tough footballer?" He teased.

"Keep your nasty ass comments to yourself Kurosaki!" She stormed off and he grinned.

&&&

She would get back at him! Oh yes she would… she would get him back so hard his head would spin… but what could she do that would work for a good payback? Her eyes narrowed as she sat on her bed cross legged. She heard him come in from playing football on the beach… yes… that would work…

&&&

He kicked the ball up into the air, bouncing it off his chest to his shoulder then letting it drop back down onto his foot and he popped it back up into the air again. The sand on his feet was soft and pale white. His already tanned flesh rippled over taut muscles. His swim trunks hung low on his thin hips exposing part of his hardened navel bordered on two sides by an etched V. His upper body was bared except for the necklace that hung around his neck by a looped black cord. On it was a shark's tooth that now rested near the left side of his chest. The necklace didn't extend much past his collar bone and was looped twice around his neck. It had been three days since his arrival in Mexico and he was already playing football again.

"C'mon Kurosaki!" One of the other players jeered. "I bet you're not as good as they say you are…"

"Hm…" He popped the ball into the air and caught it in his hands. "You think so huh?" He smiled, resting the ball under his arm on his hip. "I guess we'll just have to see about that…" He threw the ball out into the game then dove in after it. It was a flurry of feet, the ball changing players several times but in the end it was the striker who came out with it, running down the sandy pitch towards the other team's goalie. As he swung his leg back to kick the ball a flash ran past him and the ball was gone, he swung around as the black haired girl easily dribbled the ball past the rest of the boys and kicked it straight past the goalie into the goal, it slammed into the net and a cheer went up from the small amount of spectators around them.

"You're slow Kurosaki… I don't know how you keep up with the professionals…" She swung around. Her shorts, seemingly just a pair of boy's swim trunks, exposed the long tanned skin of her legs her left knee was covered by a black brace that exposed the scars along her knee cap. Her white bikini top covered her breasts as they bounced slightly. The blue and white swim trunks she wore hung low on her body, exposing the top of her white bikini bottom. Her black hair was pulled back from her face in a French braid down the back of her head and a few pieces of hair escaped from it to rest on her face. His eyes scanned down her toned tummy to her hips, the slope from her waist to her hips was toned down so that he could see the pucker of her navel above her shorts.

"Is that a challenge Kuchiki?" He questioned as the ball landed in front of him. He set his sand covered foot on the ball.

"Maybe…" Her eyebrow twitched upwards and he frowned, this girl really was getting on his nerves now. In a football match against a striker from Arsenal she would lose… and that would make him happy.

"Fine then… challenge taken… If you win I'll buy your drinks for the night and if I win you buy me dinner," he grinned, flipping the ball into the air and catching it.

"Guess I'm gonna have to show off my ability to really hold my liquor won't I if I want to drain your bank account." She grinned. "Two goals to win. And its double or nothing so if I have one and you get two you still don't win yet because you gotta win by two…" her eyes twinkled. He didn't like the way those azure eyes sparkled like that but she was hot stuff so he wasn't going to say no.

"I guess I'm gonna have to order a big lobster dinner tonight…" he retorted as they squared off. Their teams behind them exchanged looks at their "referee" dropped the ball. Ichigo took it off the bat and took off away from her, passing the ball to another one of the team members and he spun slightly to avoid one of the defenders before the ball came back to him. He made to kick it again then it was gone. Rukia took off flying solo with the ball in front of her and as she twisted to dodge the defenders she easily kicked the ball into the goal as the goalie jumped to block it.

The ball was thrown back down again. "I'm going to get you this time Kuchiki."

"Good luck…" she got the ball first, twisting away from Ichigo's feet. One of his feet shot out and kicked the ball away towards another of his teammates. She stole it back and easily maneuvered the ball to another of the boys that was on her "team". They broke their way through and Ichigo watched in horror as she flew right past him and kicked the ball into the goal. The kick was one he had only seen done in movies, she kicked it and followed all the way through with a back flip onto her feet, the ball hit with such velocity that the net's buried metal poles shuddered.

Ichigo stared at her as she slowly turned towards him with a smile on her face. "That's how you play football," she mimicked his cocky smirk and he felt his blood boil, this girl was much too cocky for her own good.

"Getting cocky…" he growled and her grin went wider.

"I win!" She cheered and jumped into the air. His British accent tingled in her ears… she thought British accents were sexy… on any other man other than this one. He was indubitably not anything near attractive… much less was he British.

&&&

It was late in the evening, she sat on one of the wooden plank swings at the Blue Parrot, a local bar there in Playa. She laughed as Ichigo grumpily drank from his beer bottle.

"I won! I beat the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki…" she jeered and he looked away with a sigh. His eyes turned back to her as she leaned over though. She had changed when they had gone back to the condo and she now wore a short jean skirt and a tight ice blue halter that exposed part of her tanned cleavage.

"Yeah… yeah you did…" Ichigo downed another bottle.

"The infamous playboy got his ass beat! By a GIRL!" She chuckled over her margarita. He frowned. "The man who they say could make any woman fall in love with him! HA!" She gave a haughty laugh then drank from her glass again.

"I could make you fall in love with me," he said under his breath as he chewed on the inside of his lip.

"You could what?" She leaned forward. "Cheah! Right! Like that'd ever happen!" She snorted.

"You wanna bet?" He said offhandedly, not realizing what he was getting himself into.

"I could take that bet… no sweat…" She grinned and he looked over at her… she wasn't kidding.

"Are you serious?" He blinked over at her.

"You won't be able to make me love you… even if you had until the end of my trip…" she tilted her chin towards him.

"Are you challenging me?" His eyes narrowed, he never backed down from a challenge. She was like every other girl he had ever met… he could make her fall in love with him easily.

"Maybe… what's wrong Kurosaki… afraid of a little competition?" Her lips spread wide. "Here's the deal… if you win I'll forever love you and I won't be able to walk away from you…"

"And if you win?"

"You give me 2,000 dollars," she grinned. He frowned, two thousand dollars was a lot of money.

"That's a lot of money Kuchiki…"

"You can't handle it Kurosaki? Or are you afraid that maybe you'll fall in love with me?" She grinned, finishing off her steak.

"Maybe… I don't want to pay you two thousand dollars…" He looked away, considering this.

"You're a coward Kurosaki…" she looked off into the distance.

"Who the hell are you calling a coward! I'll take your bet and make it double or nothing…" He held out his hand.

"Great… you're on…" She shook his hand and the game began.

&&&

Hmm… I want some reviews on this one… I'm telling you I'm not going to update Call Me if I don't get some reviews on this one!

Shalan


	4. Una Nueva Tactica

**Chapter: **Una NuevaTactica (A New Tactic)

**Shalan's Whoohooo: **HEKKOW! I hope you like this story XDDDD... because I think it's funny… sorry about you all wanting me to update whatchamacallit! XDDDDD Call Me Irresponsible right… XDDDDDD

&&&

Ichigo walked along the jungle paths around the apartment building with a content smile on his face. He was trying to come up with ways to make her fall in love with her. He chuckled softly as several ideas came to him. It wouldn't be hard to make her fall in love with him… he kicked a rock across the path. First however he had to figure out where she was from, what her background was, what she liked… what she didn't like… he knew that much. So first thing was first… he had to loose another football game to her.

&&&

"Dude! Ichigo!" He heard a voice from behind him and swung around. One of the young men who was playing with them the day before ran up to him. "Don't feel bad about loosing to her!"

"What? Why? I only got my ass kicked at the sport I'm a professional in by a girl…" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"She's a professional too!" The other young man insisted. "I knew that I'd seen her before… she plays for the US Women's team!"

"Bull…" Pulled out his phone as the other young man shrugged and walked off.

"Hey… What's up Henry?" Ichigo said into the phone with a smile. If anyone knew anything about a football playing girl it was Thierry Henry.

"'Ey ma'! What ca' I do for you?" The other footballer asked.

"I got a job for you… can you get me information on a girl name Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Oi! You mean the one got into a car crash a few years ago?" Ichigo blinked.

"What did you say?"

"You didn't hear? Yeah… they say that she went down hard… the best player they had, a real striker for the US Women's Team." Thierry spoke over the phone and Ichigo blinked harder, that would explain how she had stolen the ball from him… but why wasn't she playing in the States?

"Why isn't she playing up there then?" Ichigo walked towards his class.

"Because she can't… the injuries was so severe that they ended her career… I can't believe you haven't ever heard of her… she's the figurehead for Nike Women's Division enterprises and was endorsed by CKIN2U to be in commercials for them! It's a real thing…" Thierry sounded excited that Ichigo had met her…

"You wanna trade me? I have to live with her!"

"Yeah… I did hear that she has quite a temper… but she does like polite men… and butterflies as I remember…"

"Dare I ask how?"

"Because… I love footballer girls… they're usually pretty cute…" Thierry laughed and Ichigo slapped his forehead.

"But thanks for the information… I think I could use this to my advantage…" Ichigo grinned as he hung up the phone.

&&&

Rukia sighed as she listened to her teacher speak, she was explaining present progressive which she had already studied. The bell rang, freeing them from sitting there any longer and Rukia walked towards the condos. However, what she saw was Ichigo… and unfortunately it made her angry, to see his ridiculous smirk this early in this day.

"Do you ever stop smiling like a possessed retard Kurosaki?" Rukia brushed past him and he frowned (while I laugh hysterically) and followed her.

"What is your problem with me number 13?" She stopped dead in her tracks. How would he know that? HOW? She was so good at hiding it…

"My problem? I'm not the one calling someone by a number!" She stormed up the stairs and he grinned, yep… she was Kuchiki Rukia… the number one player on the US women's team… he could tell.

Ichigo sauntered up the stairs after her with a smile on his face… she was one tough cookie. "So… how did you tear your ACL then?" Ichigo smiled again and she hissed something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I _said_… leave me the hell ALONE!" She thundered up the stairs and he threw his hands up in mock fear.

"Oh! I'm terrified of the angry midget…" But he felt silent as he saw her appear near the railing to the loft, he knew that she wasn't afraid to jump on him. "I'm going out to play football… you wanna come?" Ichigo pulled his shirt off as he talked.

"Maybe… I can still kick your ass Kurosaki…" She jumped off the railing and landed on his bed. He grinned again… there was a way to use this to his advantage.

&&&

"I'm gonna kick your ass again Kurosaki!" She pointed at him from her position on the other side of the ball. The striker nodded sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes, he had something planned.

"Good luck…" His eyes flitted towards her chest, she wore a deep blue bikini today and he could see most of the creamy skin of her breasts as she leaned over. Her boy's swim trunks today were navy blue and white with a Hawaiian print. He noticed again that she had on her knee brace… that would be her weak point.

"Stop checking me out Kurosaki…" He heard her say and he flashed one of the many sexy grins in his arsenal. (OMG! What's with me and the bad puns today?) She frowned over at him and his eyes landed on something he hadn't noticed before, a belly button ring hung from the skin of her well toned stomach. It was about an inch long and there were three little chains of what looked like diamonds there. He grinned again, so she was a partier… good.

"It's mine!" Ichigo dove for the ball as Rukia did; she spun her heel quickly in the sand, turning her back to Ichigo as she got the ball first and easily maneuvered it to the other side of him and she spun to meet it. Ichigo was stunned by her ability, she bent so quickly and moved with such a speed that only his eyes could keep up with her, but it was time to employ his newest tactic, he quickly spun and made that he was falling down but his head met her shoulder and his lips met her neck in a quick but effective kiss. She froze. He took the ball. She stayed, rooted to the same spot she had been in.

&&&

"Cheating! CHEATING Kurosaki?" She nearly shouted at him from across the table. "What the HELL is wrong with you?" He had kissed her several times during the game, landing one on her neck and two on her lips.

"I wanted a steak dinner…" He replied through his steak. She sawed at her meat with vigor and he snorted.

"What's with you? Get some PEPPER…" She took the pepper shaker and shook pepper in his face… "up your nose?" He spluttered and rubbed his eyes.

"AAH! You got that shit in my eyes!" He rubbed his face with his palms and she laughed… maybe this nigh wouldn't be so bad after all… "Just for that… you have to buy me dinner tomorrow night too!"

"I don't have enough money for that!" She protested.

"Yeah… right… that's a load of bullshit if I've ever heard it…" Ichigo retorted as he cut at his steak. "US women's MVP, figurehead for Nike Women's and IN2U? Cheaaah… you obviously don't have enough money…" She folded his arms.

"I don't play football anymore…" She hissed.

"Really? Cause that's what I thought we were playing out there on the beach…" Ichigo chewed on the steak and she frowned at him.

"Listen Kurosaki… my career ended when I tore my meniscus because I didn't take good care of myself…" She offered a hand out. "So I'm not number 13 anymore… I'm just Rukia Kuchiki… the girl who will be remembered forever as the woman who didn't take care of herself…"

"But from what I've seen of you… you take better care of yourself than I do…" He chuckled.

"No one would ever admit that it was foul play…" She stood up. "I'm going to go pay… I'll be back…" She walked towards the cashier and Ichigo watched her walk away. She was right… she took good care of herself… was there some kind of cover up?

&&&

HMMM!

HI THERE EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING? ME? I'M DOING GREAT! THIS IS AN AMAZINGLY SHORT CHAPTER WOULDN'T YOU SAY?

XDDD

Shalan


	5. Algo Tienes

**Chapter: **Algo Tienes (slang. Something About You)

**Shalan's Say: **HEY GOIS! XDD How are all of yous? XDDDDDDDD I am so high on sugar… I've had three canisters of whipped cream since this morning! XDDDDDD Hope you like the new chapter!

&&&

Ichigo blinked as he heard water running, how in the world would he be hearing water this early in the morning? He blinked and pulled the sheets off his body, stretching as he walked towards the bathroom. The door was propped open slightly and heat was pouring out from with shower. His eyes peered through the fog and they settled on a magnificent sight, his hotter than hell roommate was showering… and he couldn't believe it.

Her tanned skin was slick with water, her black hair curled slightly, heavy with the liquid. It was pulled over one of her shoulders, hiding her breasts from sight but Ichigo still smiled, the patch of curly black hair between her thighs had obviously been neatly waxed and trimmed, something that made him grin, he knew she took good care of herself. The water cascaded down her stomach, gliding over the belly button ring. Her long legs were tanned and perfectly shaped, the legs that a woman should have. One foot was held up slightly on its toe, her calf tightly contracted. It was on this leg that he saw something that he had known was there but it still surprised him…

…four scars were placed on either side of her knee cap… two near the top, two near the bottom and a longer scar was cut along the side… she had torn her ACL… he knew it now… he hadn't been sure before… but now he was absolutely sure. He had seen the scars before on a friend of his and he had also watched him go through almost a year of physical therapy.

"KUROSAKI!" She screamed and he felt something hard hit his crotch, a foot had swung up out of nowhere and he suddenly doubled over like a folding cot. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM WHILE I'M FUCKING SHOWERING!" She pushed him out with her foot and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck…" He breathed, his body writhing in pain. Now he really had something to pay her back for.

&&&

Rukia stretched slowly by the beach, carefully extending her knee like the doctors had told her to.

"So… how'd you tear your ACL?" He asked as he jogged up. She shot him a dirty glower of her shoulder and he smiled lightly.

"None of your business…" she hissed back as she laced the brace in place. Ichigo blinked as she ran off, jogging down the beach… this girl was unstoppable.

"Hey!" He scampered after her, she was fast. He fell into stride with her, much to her dismay, and began to speak again. "C'mon Kuchiki… you don't need to hide it from me anymore… I know who you are and what you are and what happened!" His British accent was so annoying.

"Kurosaki… you don't know shit…" She replied and continued running. Ichigo frowned and jogged back after her.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked.

"YOU! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She tilted her body forward and was about to speed off when he caught her arm, trying another tactic.

"What happened? If you won't tell me I'll just have to contact Thierry again and ask him…" He frowned, folding his arms.

"What don't you understand about LEAVE ME ALONE retard?" She turned to run again but he grabbed her again. "KUROSAKI! LET GO!" She jerked out of his grasp and pulled away from him.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME! I COULD HELP YOU!" She froze in place. "Yeah… that's right… if you want to play again… I can help you… I am one of the most powerful footballers in Europe… I could help you get back on your feet and get you back playing again."

"Why the hell would you do that?" She asked then calmed down. Why would he?

"I know how good of a player you are… and I'd hate to see your talent be wasted on journalism…" He looked down at her.

"NO! I'D JUST BE TURNED INTO ANOTHER OF YOUR DAMN ACCOMPLISHMENTS! THEY'D CALL YOU A HERO AND SO NOBLE TO TURN POOR LITTLE ME'S LIFE AROUND!" She swung around and sand sprayed in his face as she ran faster than he had ever seen anyone run.

"Damn…" Ichigo sighed again.

&&&

"Henry…" Ichigo spoke into the phone, Rukia had left earlier, not even telling him where she had gone.

"Yo! Ichigogo!" Thierry said from the other line.

"Hey ma'… anyways… I got a problem for you to solve… wanna solve it for me?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sure… does it happen to have anything to do with your totally fine roommate? Go ahead Ichigogo…" Ichigo frowned, ever since Thierry had discovered the word 'hamburgeragogo' he had put two and two together and found Ichigogo… Ichigo hated it but Thierry loved it, despite protests from his teammate about calling him that.

"Riddle me this Batman… what happened during the accident?" He leaned back against the pillow behind him.

"Well… I don't know Ichigogo… I'll find out for you though!" Thierry chuckled into the phone.

"Thank you… and stop calling me that!" He fussed into the phone and heard Thierry laugh evilly before he hung up the phone. "Damn… the guy's impossible…" Ichigo dropped back on his bed with a heavy sigh.

&&&

Rukia listened to Ichigo's heavy breathing in his sleep and crept down the stairs. She froze however as she saw his eyes were open. He mumbled something under his breath and she leaned over, waving her hand in front of his eyes. He didn't budge. How weird… he slept with his eyes open. She snuck past him and walked into the other room, picking up the gigantic black marker she kept for just such and occasion… and began to make her artwork.

&&&

Ichigo rubbed his face sleepily then looked at his hand. It was covered in black marker. Words and phrases were scribbled across his shoulders chest and, he noticed with dismay, his navel. He jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. "WHAAAAT!?" She heard him scream from below the loft and Rukia rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow, chuckling softly. Along his forehead it read "COCKY SHIT" and he nearly slapped himself to make sure he was seeing things correctly. There was a mustache scribbled across his face and a colored beard… he squinted slightly to see what she had written on his cheek. "Baby Face…" His blood boiled, there was no way this girl was going to get away with this. "How childish!" Ichigo slammed his hands down on the sink. "BUGGER!"

&&&

XDDDDDDDDD That was an amazingly fun chapter… XDDDDDDDDD… anyways… so uhm… yeah… poor Ichigogo… XDDD and if you've read any of the books from the Georgia Nicholson series (First book is Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging) then you know where the agogo thing was for…

Shalan


	6. Estoy Yendo A Hogar

**Chapter: **Estoy Yendo A Hogar (I'm Going Home)

**Shalan's Speak: **Uhm… I'm completely dead up there… it's empty for the most part… and I'm fairly tired because I haven't been sleeping well… I keep having the weirdest dreams… all of the people shaped blobs with screen names that resemble my reviewer's names over their heads push me off the side of the cliff screaming "GIVE ME MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" And I wake up in a pool of sweat… I'm not joking… it's weird… you people… have been spoiled by me and now you all won't let me sleep so that I can write you all coherent stories! So in you reviews… wish me goodnight because I don't think I'm going to want to even move tomorrow… and I have to go to school! AAH!

&&&

Ichigo frowned as he stared at her. She was packing her bags and he was wondering why.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked her and she looked over at him blankly.

"Because of you…" She felt tears in her eyes and he looked over at her… what the hell was wrong with this woman? 

"I don't think I understand…" He blinked at her and she stared at him pointedly.

"I think you do…" She finished packing her bag and zipped it up.

"I don't understand you!" Ichigo shouted at her as she stormed down the stairs.

&&&

Rukia sat on the plane from Mexico to Hawaii, her hands on her face as she cried silently. "Who the hell am I?" She knew something was missing… she knew there was something she was missing but what was it.

A flash through her mind… the image of headlights flying towards her, the sound of her own heart in her ears… the scream that she knew came from her own throat but she didn't believe it… it was too ethereal for her own voice.

"What if Kurosaki is right?" She whispered to her own tear soaked hands. "What if I'm… that girl… but I can't remember any of it!" She shook her head.

"Hey!" He scampered after her, she was fast. He fell into stride with her, much to her dismay, and began to speak again. "C'mon Kuchiki… you don't need to hide it from me anymore… I know who you are and what you are and what happened!" His British accent was so annoying.

_'WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!?'_ She screamed in her head.

&&&

"So she's coming home?" Urahara spoke into the phone and nodded, looking out at Yoruichi who shrugged. "Yeah… I'll pick her up at the airport later today…" He hung up. "She's coming home."

"Why?" She blinked over at him and Kisuke shrugged at her.

"I have no idea, something about someone bothering her about who she was… that's not gonna be good…" He whispered and Yoruichi nodded.

"I know what you mean… if she is such a nervous wreck when she gets back she needs to relax wouldn't you agree." Yoruichi looked over at him and Urahara shrugged.

"Maybe… I have no idea… but whatever… she won't listen to me even if I tell her to relax…" He sighed. "Apparently she met Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"The boy that Arsenal signed the year she crashed?"

"Yeah… maybe he'll be just the remedy I'm looking for…" he grinned.

"Yeah… so she'll get hurt again and then you'll have to do emotional therapy as well…" Yoruichi laughed.

"She's stronger than that…"

&&&

"Why can't I remember anything?" She asked herself out loud while she sat in her house later that evening. "I want to… I know they keep telling me I play for the US… but…" She closed her eyes. She couldn't even remember the accident… much less anything before that… she knew that the accident happened and she would see the headlights from time to time… but she couldn't remember the crash itself. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Okay… what was happening before that…" She closed her eyes and brought up the images of the night that she had crashed.

"_So… tell me about your life… how has it treated you?" Oprah Winfrey asked her._

"_My life? Honestly I don't think you need to know…" Rukia blushed._

"_I think we do… the people deserve to know all about you… but if you don't want to tell it's alright…" The kind hearted woman smiled._

"_Well… I didn't have any money when I was a little girl…" Her face flushed._

"_How did you get involved with soccer then?"_

"_Uhm… I once watched my brother play when I was 3 or 4 and decided that I wanted to play too… it was all down hill after that!" She laughed._

"_You just got back from winning a game again Brazil's women's team… how do you feel about that?"_

"_I just have to thank the girls on the team… my wingers… and definitely the goalie and defenders… hey girls!" She waved at the camera._

"_So tell us… your brother really inspired you didn't he?"_

"_Yeah… my brother and I… we're really close… we raised each other basically… my parents died in a car crash when I was eight… actually…" she paused._

"_Go on… no one's judging you here…"_

"_Actually… their deaths were my fault…"_

"_Yeah… we were going to my football game and I… I had made us run late… but my parents didn't say anything… they just drove on… as we passed through an intersection a car t-boned us and crushed one half of my father's body and the car that came through the other side crushed my mother… we had driven through a red light… without knowing it…"_

There she had hit on it… the crash… suddenly everything passed in front of her eyes and she felt her guilt suddenly melt away… she hadn't been the cause of her parent's crash… she had however caused her own… she believed.

Her heart beat in her ears, her own voice screaming, her body on fire… she remembered it all… sweat poured down her sleeping body as she groaned into the night. "NO! NO! WE'LL WIN THIS ONE!" She screamed into the night. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up, suddenly energized.

"KISUKE!" She screamed and ran out of the house.

&&&

Sorry… that was a weird chapter… I had actually written chapter 6 before chapter five… hmmm… I know I'm strange… anyways… I'm thinking about writing chapter seven too XDDD

Shalan


	7. El Juego

**Shalan's Hmm: **Well… see… I had to come up with some way to ruin her life… uhm…I do apologize to anyone who's been in a car crash… It's no laughing matter… yeah…

**Chapter: **El Juego

"Good job boys!" A hand patted them all on the back as the team walked into the locker rooms.

"Good job boys…" Thierry Henry grouched and another of the teammates laughed at his comment.

"C'mon Henry… like you don't want to be patted on the back!" A young man spoke out from behind them.

"Awe! Shut your mouth strawberry!" He laughed and Ichigo whipped him with his towel. Henry blocked it with his hand.

"Wotcher!" Fabregas warned with a chuckled and Ichigo walked off towards the showers.

"Oi! Henry! You could have watched my back out there today!" The carrot-top shouted with a chuckle and Henry appeared beside him, a towel folded in his hand.

"Oi! Henry put some clothes on!" Fabregas shouted.

"He's got nothing to be ashamed of!" Ichigo laughed as a towel whipped him in the butt.

"Locker room fun…" another team member laughed as Ichigo scrubbed his hair roughly with shampoo.

"Alright boys, you did good today! Please do better from now on!" They heard Arsène Wenger call from the back of the locker room and a loud boo came up from the team and he laughed, jumping off the bench and walking into his office.

"Hey! Coach!" Ichigo pulled a towel around his waist and ran after their coach as he followed Wegner into his office. "Coach!" Ichigo slid to a stop on the ground

"Yes Ichigo?" Neil Banfield turned to look at the Japanese player. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Uhm… you don't think that I could… leave the country for a while… do you? My agent's got a gig for me somewhere on the Hawaiian islands!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Ichigo… you've got your whole vacation to do that… why are you asking me?" Banfield questioned and Ichigo shrugged.

"I was just worried incase you guys wanted to try and contact me… you know… I mean…" He ducked his head and Banfield nodded to him.

"It's alright, just keep your phone on and don't do anything stupid or reckless…" he knew he was whistling in the wind because by the time he finished Kurosaki was gone. "Yep… he's going to do something reckless…"

&&&

She lounged in a hammock, an open coconut in her hand, her black hair was pulled back in long French braid pigtails down the back of her head. Her house, a small two bedroom bungalow with a veranda had every commodity one would need but she found herself liking the outdoors, in the shade in her hammock between her two palm trees. The knife in her hand cut into the juicy fruit and she pulled the strip out the rest of the way and placed it in her mouth with a sigh of satisfaction.

She looked over her shoulder as her phone rang from the table top. She easily shifted herself out of the hammock and walked over, picking it up. "Urahara…" She answered it and heard a laugh from the other line.

"Hello my beautiful!" She heard and smiled as she walked into her house.

"What's up old man? You wouldn't be calling me if you didn't have something to say…" She cut another piece of her coconut and ate it with a ripe munch.

"Ah! You always cut right through instead of beating around… anyways… you have some visitors on your playa privada!" Urahara laughed.

"Urahara… what do you mean? And this is Hawaii! Not Mexico!" She shouted at the phone.

"I mean… you should go stand on your front porch… I'm almost there right now…" She looked out her window and saw a green and white hat pass by her window.

"Damn… you're right…" She stood on her front porch with her arms folded. Kisuke folded his arms like her and sighed lightly. "So… do you always wear that?" She motioned to his tan cargo pants and button down Hawaiian shirt. He smiled over at her as he pulled of his hat and ran his hand across his forehead.

"So… what do you think it going on?" Urahara looked down at his cohort and she shrugged.

"No idea… you're the physical therapist… you tell me…" She looked off to the side.

"What does my being a physical therapist have to do with what they're doing?" He threw his arms into the air.

"Because… you know more than I do…" She folded her arms and he looked down at her.

"You've seen more than I ever will…" He squeezed her shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I guess we should go see what the hell they're doing on my private beach…" She bit off the fingernail she was chewing on and spat it out as she walked across the sand. Her low slung swim trunks were actually Urahara's but she had stolen them from him on a previous occasion. Her black bikini top peaked out form beneath a loose white cowl neck halter.

&&&

"Just set it over there!" The photographer pointed for a gigantic fan to be placed by one of the beautiful trees.

"Excuse me?" Rukia walked up to him and he turned around.

"I'm sorry… we can't have residents around here right now… we're doing a shoot for People." He shooed her off.

"Well I own this damn beach and I can go where ever I want to on my fucking property…" She pushed him back.

"This isn't property! It's a beach!" He motioned and Ichigo walked up, followed by Izuru who hated sand.

"What's going on Gerardo?" Ichigo looked over at the manicured man.

"This little person is trying to tell me we can't film here!" Ichigo smiled over at her and she folded her arms tighter.

"I'm not a little person you asshole… I'm 5'2" get the hell over it… you got a problem with short people?" Her attitude made Ichigo think of a football player almost immediately. He chuckled lightly and reached his hand out then his eyes bulged

"KUCHIKI…" He regained his composure after his little outburst. "I'm sorry if we've disturbed your beach… uhm… we can move if you like…" He rubbed the back of his head as she shook his hand.

"Nah… it's alright… just please don't smoke around here or leave any trash… I just wish people would ask me first before they use my beach…" She looked around.

"Yeah… so there's no problem?" Ichigo grinned. "I'll pay you for the use of your beach if you want…"

"No!" Kisuke demanded from behind her. "No… it's alright… c'mon babe, let's go…" Kisuke veered her around and guided her back towards her house.

"Kisuke!" She protested as he made her walk up the stairs.

"Do you realize who that is?" Urahara blinked down at her and she shook her head. "It's Ichigo Kurosaki… number 11 on Arsenal… the striker that Arsenal picked up the same year…" he didn't finish his sentence as he looked down at her. She nodded and looked through the trees at the group of men and women on her beach.

"I got that… I'm going to go inside now… I've met him before…" She turned and walked into the house. Kisuke slapped his forehead. Why was she so stubborn?

&&&

Ichigo sat out on one of the huge volcanic rocks that was on the beach and looked up at the stars. He heard the familiar sound of a football bouncing off a foot. He stood up then ducked back down behind another of the volcanic rocks. A slim figure before him was kicking a football up into the air and letting it bounce off her shoulder, foot, knee and head. He had only seen one other person move their body quite like that and that was Henry. Though Thierry Henry's moves weren't quite as fluid as hers of course… Kuchiki always could use her body well…

Her look of concentration changed and she flipped over while the ball was in midair and he watched as her foot hit the ball hard, sending it flying in the other direction and she landed on her feet. He let out a breath in amazement... she always had been good. He stepped out from behind the rock and dropped onto the sand.

"Kuchiki!" He jumped off the rock and ran over to her. "Why are you hiding from me?" He asked, grabbing her wrist. "Tell me what happened!" He demanded.

"KUROSAKI! I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" She jerked away from him. He blinked, he hadn't seen her in a year… and she still hadn't changed… she was still just as stubborn as she always was.

&&&

"So how long are they going to be in town?" Rukia asked the next morning over tea.

"Probably for a while… so get used to them…" Urahara shrugged.

"He's a pain…" She sipped her tea and blinked at a newspaper she held in her hand.

"How do you know that?" Urahara asked her and she looked over at him.

"I just know… because I know…" She shrugged and he sighed.

"You going to tell me about it?"

"Psh! No!"

"Didn't think so…"

"What… you wanna know about my personal life?" She chuckled over her mug.

"Maybe… I just like you that much." He smiled.

"Urahara… I think you need to keep your mouth shut…" she looked off to the side and he laughed at her.

"Anyways… so what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I don't care…" She stood up from the table and walked out of the bungalow, tramping down the stairs and off towards the town.

"Stubborn," Kisuke finished his drink with a chuckle.

&&&

Ichigo rubbed sleep from his eyes as he walked into the dining room to the small hotel. He trotted over to Izuru who sat at a table with his laptop out.

"Mornin'!" Ichigo cheered and sat down Izuru looked up at him with a frown and Ichigo grinned as he ordered his breakfast.

"You are going to give me a heart attack!" Izuru dumped salt and pepper onto his eggs and bacon and put sweet'n'low into his coffee.

"No! That stuff's gonna give you a heart attack!" Ichigo laughed and pointed at the food as Izuru began to eat.

"Not this morning Ichigo," Ichigo shut his mouth.

"Well fine… if you're going to be that way…" Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room towards the door. "I'll eat out…" he shut the door behind him and sidled on down the street.

He watched as a few kids played football, kicking the ball back and forth. He walked over to them and settled his hands on his hips.

"Now… you gonna let an old man play with you?" He lifted an eyebrow and the kids looked at him.

"Sure!" One of the girls nodded. He realized that they weren't quite kids, the oldest girl there was more than likely 17 years old.

"Great! I'll take you all!" He pointed at them and the game began.

Rukia walked past the game and heard a cry of her name. "RUKI-NEE!" She turned around only to have ten kids pummel into her.

"AAAH!" They pulled her to the ground and she laughed hysterically as they tickled her.

"COME PLAY WITH US!" They begged as she sat up.

"Awe… guys… you know… I…" Her eyes stopped on Kurosaki and she felt her temper boil, the guy's cocky smile just made her angry.

"Yeah Ruki-nee… come play…" Ichigo tossed the ball in the air, he was covered in sand and his short spiky orange hair splayed out in every direction.

"You have no right to call me that!" She protested. She was feeling good this day so she acquiesced and walked out onto the pitch.

"ONE ON ONE!" They heard the call go up. "BEAT HIM RUKI-NEE!" He tossed the ball up into the air.

"My game…" he smirked as the ball fell… she swung her leg up with a dancer's grace and swung it down into the ground, swinging past him easily and kicking the ball into the goal. "You didn't tell me that you'd gotten better…"

"I didn't tell you anything…" she walked back towards with a cocky swagger.

"Alright girl… you're going down…" He leaned down and rested his hands on his knees.

"Yeah… see if you can get past me striker…" There was a childish gleam in her eyes.

"Uh oh…" Urahara folded his arms as he watched. "She's playing again… if she hurts herself again… it's not my fault!" He threw his hands up into the air.

"I will…" he went for the ball and she ended up getting it away from him again and he grabbed her around her waist and bent her over laughing hysterically.

"At least he's not TRYING to hurt her…" Yoruichi smiled, she walked up behind her husband, hooking her arm through his. "Be happy your best patient is happy…"

"Yeah… but she's so ridiculous…" he rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's good for her to play again… she only did just come screaming to me last month about how she finally remembered playing for the US… and sending her to Mexico like that… whoo… I was sure she was gonna die down there… but she actually just ended up meeting Kurosaki… how weird…" Kisuke watched as Rukia pulled away from Ichigo and swung around, kicking the ball past him.

Izuru watched his employer play childish games with a native woman he smiled lightly and took a picture of them with his cell phone. A click could be heard from behind him and the photographer was standing there with his camera.

"I thought it was a good picture as well…" He watched as Rukia jerked away from him and swept the ball away from him…

"It's only a matter of time now…" Kisuke folded his arms. "Now if those photographs are published… she'll resurface… and then everyone will know what happened to her… that she had amnesia and thought that her parents had just died…" Kisuke slapped his forehead, curse Ichigo Kurosaki for coming into her life again…


	8. She Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

**Chapter: **She Tastes Like You Only Sweeter

**Shalan's TA: **Uhm… yeah… the title's in English for a reason. (She couldn't translate the title into Spanish without screwing up the meaning) XDDD anyways this should be a fun chapter… do I sense and angry boyfriend and girl friend?

&&&

She didn't know how it happened she just knew it had. She was on a beach with Ichigo Kurosaki… posing for pictures… and they both hated it.

_Yes I am_

_I hope you think you beat me_

_Hope I start talking crazy_

_Before you understand me_

_Are we through_

_You think that I'm beneath you_

_But you like the things that I do_

_Wrap em up and take em with you_

She did as she was told and smiled over at him. 'How the hell did I end up like this?' Her eyes searched his for a moment she hated it. The photographer noticed her discomfort. "Act natural you two!" He had seen them playing football on the beach earlier in the day and when he noticed the connection between the two he had decided to ask her to pose for them. So there she stood before them, her beautiful body in an electric blue Marc Jacobs bikini and a pair of white board shorts. Her black hair was hanging in spiraling strings and sand was all over her feet and legs.

"Get your hands off me Kurosaki!" She pushed him

"It's not my fault Kuchiki!" He pushed her back and an argument ensued. The camera man sighed and put his camera down. They were like a set of puppies that always just wanted to play instead of stand still.

_I'm alright_

_Hope I can sleep for one night_

_If not to cool my insides_

_Maybe to calm my backside_

_Rain on me_

_I got a weakness in me_

_I think that weakness feeds me_

_I don't think you think you need me_

_Sunshine, you're the best time_

_I ever, ever had_

_But I think I made you feel bad_

_A black fly on your necktie_

_Time after time_

"Here… play with this, puppies…" he threw a football at them and the strikers exchanged looks, evil looks.

"I'll kick your ass Kurosaki…" she grinned and he grinned back, as long as they weren't fighting. As long as he kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah right Kuchiki." He kicked the ball away from her and she followed him, scooping down to kick the ball to the side. She popped it up into the air and Ichigo followed it, swinging his leg up and kicking it higher into the air.

_But when the sun starts sinking_

_On your beautiful soul_

_Make you cry, cry baby_

_Make you feel so cold_

_Don't you know it's alright_

_Sometimes you just got to show how you feel_

_Cause that's you baby_

_Hell, you're so real_

"What's wrong Kuchiki? Too high for you?" He laughed as she jumped up at the ball but much to his surprise she basically propelled herself off his body and into the air, kicking the ball away as she flipped into the air. He caught her easily as they both laughed. The photographer was stunned, just leaving them to their own accords would get him better footage than any other pose.

_Run this round in your head_

_Like you don't know what's on the inside_

_You don't know me too well_

_You ain't seen my bad side_

_Shame on me, shame on the things that I be_

_If you could complicate me_

_If you could get inside me_

_Sometimes, you're the best time_

_I've ever, ever known_

_A pretty girl with a wicked smile on_

_But I've cried for the last time_

_Something just don't feel right_

"Coming low!" She swung under his arm but his other swung around and caught her, pulling her against him and doubling her body under his.

"I GOTCHA NOW!" He laughed and she tried to pull away but instead she kicked the ball away from both of them.

"HAHA! GET THAT KUROSAKI!" She pointed at it but felt a nip at her ear lobe and felt shivers run down her spine. "Get off me!" She laughed and pushed him away from her but he spun her around instead and the camera clicked again and again.

_But when the sun starts sinking_

_On your beautiful soul_

_Make you cry, cry baby_

_Make you feel so cold_

_Don't you know it's alright_

_Sometimes you just got to show how you feel_

_Cause that's you baby_

_Hell, you're so real_

Ichigo laughed as she pushed him onto the ground, pinning the footballer on his back. "I'm the queen of the castle, get off you dirty rascals!" She chirruped with a British accent making fun of him.

"Shut your mouth!" He flipped her over, pinning her to the ground, bridging his body over hers. Kisuke licked his lips… maybe they would get something good out of this.

"Kurosaki… get off me…" She pushed him off her and he laughed as he rolled over.

_You always know just who you are_

_You never needed someone else_

_To realize yourself_

"Rukia… it's…" They both looked over at Kisuke. The blonde was motioning and waving his arms around. Then her eyes set on the one man she didn't want to see. Kaien Shiba was walking towards her with a big smile on his face. Ichigo stood up behind her and blinked.

"Who is that?" He asked as she stormed towards him.

_How when the sun starts sinking_

_On your beautiful soul_

_Make you cry, cry baby_

_Make you feel so cold_

_Don't you know it's alright_

_Sometimes you just got to show how you feel_

_Cause that's you baby_

_Hell, you're so real_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She slapped the black haired man across the cheek. He blinked as she led him off into the grove of trees. "I'M NOT HERE FOR YOU TO CHEAT ON YOUR WIFE ANYMORE YOU PRICK!"

"I wanted to come see if I could have a second chance…" he told her and she slapped him. "Damn it! Stop doing that…" Kaien grabbed her wrist and kissed her hard, pressing her against the tree.

"Get off me!" She pushed against him and suddenly Kaien was lifted up away from her and thrown onto the sand.

"She told you to stay away from her." Ichigo folded his muscular arms.

"I can take care of myself!" She shouted at Ichigo but was secretly pleased that he was coming to her rescue.

"That's bull shit…" Ichigo frowned over at her and suddenly a shoulder rammed into Ichigo's stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and his back slammed into the ground.

"KAIEN!" She made for him but Ichigo was back on his feet and he grabbed the black haired man by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground one handed.

"So this is your new man huh?" Kaien's eyes were furious and Ichigo didn't like it and immediately slammed his other fist into the other's face. Blood spurted from Kaien's nose as Ichigo fist ran across his face again.

"No… he's more like my body guard…" She folded her arms with a slight smile but her smile faded when Kaien swung back, landing a hit and she watched as Ichigo's lip began to bleed.

"Alright!" Kisuke and Izuru grabbed Ichigo's arms and pulled him away from Kaien. "That's quite enough striker…" Ichigo pointed his finger at Kaien, his amber eyes livid.

"I'll kill you if you go near her again…" Ichigo told the other and Kaien stood up, looking over at Rukia who wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Ichigo with worried eyes.

_Yeah baby, you're so real_

_Yeah baby, you're so real_

_So real, so real_

_Oh god, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

"Your face is what makes you the most money Kurosaki, damn it!" Izuru dabbed at the striker's split lip.

"Izuru…" A hand took the gauze off his fingers and threw it into the trash can. Ichigo blinked as Rukia pushed past Izuru and gently wiped his face off. "You have to wipe… not dab."

"I see you've been covered in blood before…" his eyes met hers and she looked away, throwing the gauze away then she did something he wasn't expecting. Her lips clasped over his, her hands on his chest just below his shoulders. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked, drawing the clot to the top. Putting pressure on flesh that soft was not an option but sucking on it would work.

"You better not have herpes Kurosaki…" She told him as she spat the blood out onto the sand.

"I don't…" he blinked at her, would that be considered a kiss?

"Yeah right… with all the girls you date it wouldn't surprise me if you had every STD on the planet…" she hissed at him. He felt the coldness in the air rise and he wondered what he had done wrong. Then he saw the breakdown, her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into his chest. He blinked but wrapped his arms around her with an extreme curiosity. "I'm sorry… thank you…"

"For what? So I kept some guy from raping you Kuchiki…" he looked down at her and she smiled at him. She had taken this better than most women he knew… he wondered what the hell she'd been through in her life that she wasn't shaking in her boots when Kaien had tried that.

"Thank you…" they heard a click and both strikers looked over at the cameraman.

"Ignore me…" he grinned and she began to laugh. Ichigo looked at her as though she had lost her mind then got the humor in the moment, laughing with her.

"Good… they're getting along… and at least her neck hasn't bothered her yet…" Kisuke followed the two of them tramping after the football like a couple of cocker spaniels after a piece of tin foil. "I'm glad…"

&&&

ANYWAYS! I'm starting another new story… I KNOW! ANOTHER? You're thinking… but I need to start a new one to get some ideas out there…

I'm thinking figure skating…

Shalan


	9. Shiver

**Chapter: **Shiver

**Shalan's Talk:** OMG OMG OMG! I have one hundred reviews on Somewhere Over The Rainbow… Make this one that popular guys! XDDDDD

&&&

She sat on her bed staring at Kisuke like he was a mad man. Kisuke grinned and nodded. "Run this by me again? Why's he coming back?" She lifted an eyebrow. Ichigo had left nearly a month before after her run in with Kaien. Now she was being told that he was coming back. Why in the hell was he coming back? She frowned again.

"Because we need him to help you…" Kisuke told her and she grumbled something about him being a moron.

"Just because I can't remember some things doesn't mean you need to enlist the help of a footballer…" She folded her arms with a sour look on her face.

"When did you eat a lemon? Anyways… he can definitely help you, you've still got some much talent Rukia… please just humor me…" He grinned and she flicked him off, standing up and walking out of the room. She stepped out into the living room and there he was, in all his orange haired glory. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a white t-shirt to match his shark's tooth necklace.

"Fine, you can stay… just don't fuck my life up." He nodded and grinned at her. She figured they had something planned, but what she didn't know.

"Thanks…" He slung his duffle over his shoulder and walked into the room she pointed to.

"If you do one single thing to make me angry you're outta here…" She pointed at him then walked off.

&&&

She sat back in the chair, a glass in her hand filled with Jack Daniels. She always drank JD when something was bothering her. Ichigo watched her sit there out the window, a smile flitting across his lips. She looked so peaceful. Her foot jiggled slightly as she leaned back into the wicker chair on the veranda.

"I can't stand him…" she thought back to his confrontation with Kaien… it had all be for show… she knew it… everything about him was just for show… she scoffed.

_You build me up_

_You knock me down_

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

Ichigo sighed lightly, watching her drink from her glass. How many of those had she had? He didn't know… but he was sure that it was quite a few. He looked over at the once full JD bottle. It was half empty. The girl sure could hold her liquor.

_You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us __know__ what to do_

Rukia looked over her shoulder at him. He was sitting there like an idiot. As usual. Her eyes scanned him lightly. He was a figure of a man. His strong jaw could be seen no matter which way he turned his head and his orange hair graced his forehead lightly, the ridge of his eyebrows curved inwards, she wondered why he always frowned… he had no reason to. His ocher irises were unique and easily drew her in… which was something she hated. He saw his eyes shift towards her and she looked away, sipping from the glass again.

_There may not_

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied I'm under your skin_

He grinned, she had been checking him out… and he knew it. He watched her take another sip and her hand was highlighted in the soft moon light. She really was a piece of work. With a past like hers… and with a body like that it was a wonder that she wasn't back out there playing football again. She really was made for the sport.

_Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe anyway_

She looked out over the sands and squinted, a figure was walking towards the house, a figure she recognized all too well. She knew she was drunk then, because as she tried to stand up her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground.

"Rukia! Are you alright?" Kaien helped her up and she tried to push him away weakly. Kaien pressed his lips to hers. "Rukia I can't live without you… please… come back to me…" He whispered and she struggled again. A fist flew out of nowhere and slammed into the other's face.

"I could have sworn that I told you to leave her alone," Ichigo cracked his knuckles, "…and now she's drunk and you're trying to take advantage of her? I think you should reconsider your actions… because I already told you that I'd kill you the next time you came near her…" Kaien fell away from Ichigo. The footballer grinned evilly.

"Fine… but this is most certainly not the end… she'll be mine… oh I promise you… she's going to be mine soon enough…" Kaien stood up and laughed. Ichigo swung at him and Kaien grabbed his fist, squeezing it. "Do not stand between us… you mean nothing to her…" With that the black haired man turned tail and disappeared into the darkness. Ichigo frowned and picked Rukia up.

_So come to bed it's getting late_

_There's no more time for us to waste_

_Remember how my body tastes_

_You feel your heart begin to race_

&&&

She groaned lightly, her head throbbing painfully. Ichigo laughed softly as she took two advil. "You're a fucking idiot…" She hissed at him and he shrugged.

"I guess I am…" He leaned back on the couch. She leaned her head on the counter and groaned again. "HA! That's what you get for drinking so much…" He chuckled and she smiled at him sarcastically.

"GOOD MORNING!" Urahara shouted as he walked in and Rukia fell over. "OOOPS!" he shouted again.

"WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS FUCKING PAYBACK?" She shouted back at him. "FUCK YOU!"

"What's wrong with you?" He grinned, leaning down towards her. "DID YOU GET DRUNK LAST NIGHT?" She slapped him so hard across the face that his head jerked to the side. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Ooow…" he retreated, bringing his knees up around his head, a hand on his cheek.

"Serves you right…" Yoruichi walked into the room. "Look Rukia, Kaien's planning on staying here in Hawaii… is there any place you can go other than here?" She folded her arms.

"No… my parents are DEAD Yoruichi! What don't you UNDERSTAND about that?" Rukia turned her back to them.

It was silent for sometime until they all heard it… "You can stay with me…"

&&&

That was how she had ended up on a plane to Heathrow. That was how she had ended up sitting on an airplane next to Ichigo Kurosaki. And she hated every minute of it. She hated it when his arm brushed hers. It made her want to kill him. It made her hands just want to grab him by the neck and choke him until he wasn't breathing. She hated that she was going to be living in a house with him.

SHE HATED HIM!

She had to live with him.

She was going to kill herself… She just knew it. She was going to end up killing herself because this idiot didn't know anything about her… because he would get curious… but what she was more afraid of than anything…

…would be if he ignored her…

She hated being ignored. She hurt people who ignored her. She was going to kill him anyways so what did it matter? She folded her arms. She hated him… being around him made her sick, sicker than anything she had ever known.

Ichigo looked over at her and noticed her deadly glare. He didn't know why but she made him uncomfortable. She made him want to shrink away from her… but instead… he did something she did not expect. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Relax… everything's going to be alright…" Ichigo smiled and she tried to jerk out of his grip with a hiss. He shouldn't be touching her…

"How the fuck can I fucking relax with your arm around me Kurosa…" SMACK he slapped her across the face. She blinked.

"What's your major malfunction? I give you a place to go when you have a crazy stalker on your tail, I save you from him twice, I try to be nice to you… what the hell have I done wrong?" He threw his arms up in the air and she continued to stare at him then suddenly burst into tears. "What the?" She buried her face into his chest and he blinked. "I don't UNDERSTAND YOU!" He pushed her away. "No… that's not going to work. You've been a BITCH to me since the day we met except that one day when we played football… and I haven't done SHIT to you…" he shifted in his sea away from her tear stained face. "No…"

She stared at him. She had never had a man give her the cold shoulder before… he was right, she didn't have a reason not to like him… just because his career was successful and hers wasn't… was that why she hated him?

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and he scoffed. Was it because he had so much more than she did? Was it because he had grown up differently from her? Why did she hate him?

She hated him because he attracted her. She hated him because every time she would look into those beautiful ocher eyes he would possess her, he would make her want to just drop everything she was doing to be with him. She hated it… she hated him… she hated everything about him.

He was a cocky, self important, prick. She hated him.

He looked over his shoulder him and saw that she was fuming again. He wondered if he should slap her again. He considered it but noticed that she shot him a look that could melt diamond. He looked away. Why was she so difficult?

She hated him.

She hated him with every pore in her body… she hated that he made her feel like she could actually play football again. She hated that he was so fake. She hated that she knew he would never care about her or anyone else… and that… was a tragedy. She hated the fact that she knew he only put on those things in front of people, she hated that he only pretended to like her… she hated that he only pretended to give a damn about her… she hated him and everything about him.

So why did she care if he cared about her? She didn't know… but for some reason she wanted to kill him for it. She wanted to punch him and tell him to care about someone other than himself…

"Are you better?" He asked solemnly. She huffed and turned away from him. He rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long flight… longer than he had thought…

&&&

Anyways… sorry I had another songfic chapter

I thought it just kinda fit…

XDDD

Sorry it took me so long to post

READ AND REVIEW!

Shalan


	10. Rumors

**Chapter**: Rumors

**Shalan's Whisper**: Uhm… yeah… XDDDD I know Ichigo was a little OOC last chapter BUT! There's a reason for his OOCness! A good one… anyways… expect Ichigo's ass to be kicked in this chapter… I had someone (Yuuki) tell me that I'm damaging Ichigo's ego in every one of my fics. I have also noticed that there seems to be a pattern for Kaien… XDD I think my mind is sending me subliminal messages that I don't like Ichigo's ego or Kaien Shiba period. XDDDDD Enough of me rambling…

&&&

Her eyes fluttered open, the dark room around her almost blinding. She felt warm and toasty, and as she shifted she noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her body was pressed up against Ichigo's her legs straddling his lap. Her head was on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. He smelled good… she took in another breath of his scent, keeping her eyes closed again. He smelled like Old Spice… and something else… she couldn't place it… but she knew she would eventually.

He shifted in his sleep then cracked a bleary eye. He smiled a little at her and she smiled back, curiously. He was surprised she hadn't castrated him in his sleep. He was also surprised that she hadn't punched him yet. After he had entertained her jetlagged mind by watching all three extended edition Lord Of The Rings he had fallen asleep, of course, not before pulling the sleeping girl into his arms.

"Good morning…" He smiled and planted a tender kiss on her lips before removing her from his lap and walking down the hallway to the bungalow. It was a nice house, not over done as many footballers of his status had. Two stories with an attic. It was beautiful to her as she walked through the den to the kitchen into the breakfast nook. Outside the house was a gorgeous garden filled with trees and flowers.

"This place is stunning…" She whispered under her breath.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Ichigo walked back in, pulling his shirt off. "I have to go to practice… do you want to go?" She looked over at him and shrugged.

"I guess I could go… but only if we keep why I'm here a secret…"

"That's a bad idea… there's usually a reporter or two there, looking for dirt on us… you know us… boring, boring Arsenal (1)…" He chuckled and she watched him walk back into the other room.

"Fine… I just won't talk to anyone… How's that?" She followed him. He turned to look at her as he pulled on his t-shirt. His tan cargo shorts hung just past his knees and exposed his powerful calves. She had noticed how muscular he was before but this was the first time she had really _noticed_.

"That'll be great… but how am I going to introduce you to the crew? Hey there, this is the woman who lives with me…" He asked sarcastically only to see her scoff.

"Psh, you got us into this mess Sherlock (2)," she motioned to him and he scoffed back. She turned and walked off. "I'm going to freshen up… I'll be done in a few minutes…" She disappeared into the extra bedroom where she was staying.

&&&

When they arrived at the pitch the rest of the players were already there. She seemed to show none of the fangirlish tendencies that all the other women he ever brought with him tended to show. She greeted Coach Banfield with a polite handshake. She then sat down on the sidelines to watch the practice.

She tended to shout things to the boys, telling them how to do things that they should do. Finally when she corrected Ichigo on his form he had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" He stormed across the pitch towards her. She stood her ground as he towered over her. "IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THEN COME OUT HERE AND SHOW ME HOW IT'S DONE THEN!!" He fumed.

"Fine… I will… since obviously you never learned the basics of football," she glided past him, her sneakers crunching through the fresh grass. Her white scoop neck t-shirt stretched across her breasts, and as she leaned over Ichigo had a clear shot down her shirt. Her jean shorts were only slightly longer than Daisy Dukes. Her Pumas were white and blue, her favorite colors. Her black hair was back in a French braid down the back of her head. Her black knee brace was for once missing.

She knew she shouldn't be playing without it but she figured that there was nothing she could do about it and nothing too bad could happen, right? Thierry watched sparks fly as he dropped the ball. They watched as she easily stole the ball from Ichigo. She flew around him, dribbling the ball down the field. Ichigo spun and swung his leg out, catching the ball and sending it flying.

She was there, beneath it, bouncing it off her head and onto her knee, kicking it away from Ichigo. He snarled and followed her dangerously close. Her feet moved quickly and she made it past the goalie. Ichigo watched as the goalie threw it back out and he got it that time. He had been watching her movements, she was fluid, but her knee was jerky when she wasn't wearing her brace.

"My ball…" he dribbled it away from her and she grinned, running after him, she stretched her leg out to take the ball but he brought his leg up to block her. In that moment she felt it, the strain of hyperextension. She had pushed herself too far. Her leg suddenly gave out and her body crumpled into a heap on the ground. He swung around with the ball, kicking it with him as he ran past, she gritted her teeth and flipped back up, it was in that split second Ichigo saw it all in slow motion.

She whipped her body up off the ground onto her hands, her feet flying up and kicking the ball straight into the goal, she landed on her feet but the damage had been done. He had never heard her scream quite like that before… and didn't think he would ever again. The unearthly screech that echoed through the entire stadium like a wraith's scream from LOTR. He saw tears stream down her face, sweat broke across her brow as she crumpled back to the ground. He dove and grabbed her before she hit the ground again.

"Rukia…" He stroked her hair back from her face. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He called to the team and they scattered to do just that. "Rukia… please… please answer me…" She opened her eyes.

"I guess… I should have stretched…" she whispered with a painful laugh and he chuckled, the team's doctor ran out onto the pitch and within minutes she had gotten her diagnosis.

&&&

"…_There was quite a fracas at Arsenal Stadium today when everyone's favorite striker brought his girlfriend to the pitch. She seemed to be a footballer as well and played well against number 11… however soon after she collapsed in pain from what appeared to be a strain to the ACL ligament… information on this woman is limited at the time… however it seems that she… like the others… will not last long…_" Rukia turned off the television. Ichigo sat next to her on the couch, waiting patiently until she wanted to talk. Kisuke had been furious when she had told him what she had done… and had insisted upon coming up the next day.

"…brought his girlfriend?" she looked over at him and Ichigo looked back.

"I didn't say anything to them… I was more worried about you…" he wondered what else she had been through other than just this leg injury in that car wreck. She leaned heavily on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you…" She thought about both times that he had saved her ass… and she laughed slightly. Maybe she had been wrong about the striker… maybe everything that she had heard about him was wrong… maybe everything was… rumors… and now she had a few about herself.

&&&

Several days passed and she was happy to be able to walk around again. She and Ichigo had come to terms, and now spoke (using the term loosely) around the house.

Rumors had erupted about them… hundreds of conspiracy theories and stupid little accusations…

From United States magazines to European news channels… they were all over the front page news… and neither of them liked it much. Fortunately for Rukia no one had placed her face yet, otherwise she would have to explain where she had been and what she had been doing… and why she had been hiding her face from the public.

Ichigo had been taking her with him to the practices, Urahara however was not happy and usually sat beside her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. She normally would watch with a soft smile on her face and Urahara had begun to notice this.

"Hey!" Ichigo ran up and she stood up. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around with a laugh. Her eyes shifted and she saw the flash of a camera.

"Ichigo! Put me down…" She shoved him back and he looked confused. She was sending him the weirdest mixed signals. (She's the queen of that isn't she guys?)

"What…" then he noticed the paparazzi.

"You're the reason they think we're a couple!" She turned on him.

"What?"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUGGING ME AND PRETENDING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT ME!"

"WHAT WOULD BE WRONG WITH US BEING TOGETHER?" He shouted back. That shut her up. Her jaw clicked shut and he knew he had stepped over the line. He blinked and she slapped him across the face.

"WHAT WOULD BE WRONG?" She repeated but for some reason her smart ass retorts weren't coming, she couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling rising in her stomach, and in her cheeks.

"YES! NAME ONE THING!" Ichigo threw his arms up in the air and she continued to stare at him.

"YOU!" She pointed at him and he scoffed as she turned on her heel and darted off towards the parking lot.

"Damn… you two sure know how to start a scene don't you?" Thierry walked up behind Ichigo and the carrot-top shot him a glare.

&&&

Rukia buried her face in the pillow. She hated rumors, she had turned on the TV and everywhere she looked she saw her own face. She heard about her own argument with Ichigo, she heard about how they were dating, how she was pregnant, how they were secretly eloping next month… everybody had a different theory. She hated it.

It made her hate Ichigo even more, that stupid, womanizing footballer with the sexy smirk. She felt something stir in her stomach as she thought about him. She squashed it. '_I'm nothing like__ any of those __girls,__ he doesn't affect me like that…_' She pressed her face further into the pillow. She hated feeling this way, vulnerable and weak.

She had never been vulnerable and weak in her life, other than when she was a small child. She had always been able to take care of herself. But she had found herself relying on the stupid footballer more than she wanted to. She hated him and everything that he stood for.

She shuddered, she hated him… she wanted him to leave her alone. She felt tears prick at her eyes. This wasn't like her… why was she crying about some idiot that couldn't care less about her.

_'WHAT WOULD BE WRONG WITH US BEING TOGETHER?' _

She hated him… so why was his voice ringing in her ears? She opened an eye. She had noticed that it had begun raining some time before… but she hadn't paid attention to it. She had chosen to ignore it…

"Ichigo…" She stood up. He was still out there, she had taken the car and left… he wouldn't have any way to get home.

&&&

He walked along the halfway flooded streets with his hands in his pockets. He was completely soaked, and he knew it but he wasn't going to stop. Oh no… he was going to continue on home. He was going to figure out a way to get her to talk to him again.

Why was she so adamant about not falling for him… that had been the bet hadn't it? But the final date was long gone… yet she hadn't stayed the whole time… so he had decided to finish what he had started.

Then why was he falling in love with her?

That was the question he couldn't answer… he didn't understand why it was that he was falling for her… the more he learned about her the more he cared about her. She needed someone to care about her… no one really had before. Was it pity? Maybe it wasn't love…

"Kuchiki… you're an idiot…" He spoke to no one in particular as he walked to the front door. It swung open and a warm fuzzy towel was swung around him and he found himself drawn into a pair of warm arms.

"Get off those wet clothes…" she told him as she shut the door. He stared at her.

"I thought you were mad at me…" He blinked.

"Yeah… I am… but I don't want you to get hypo…" His lips seared against hers, pushing her back against the door. "…thermia…" she breathed as this lips met again, their tongue tangling together. Now she knew why the other girls liked him so much. His kisses were mind blowing. He seemed to have a knack for driving her insane…

…but right now… her insanity made her feel good…

"Get off me Kurosaki!" She pushed him away, trying to gather what was left of her composure. And trying to keep herself from ripping his clothes off right then and there…

"Fine… but the game is still on…" he smirked and she gasped.

&&&

XDD

Sorry about that chapter I had to start putting them together otherwise they'd never get together. XDDDDDD

Shalan


	11. Candyman

**Chapter: **Candyman

**Shalan's Blah ****Blah: **Sorry it took me sooooo long to update this one! I've been busy with Somewhere… anyways here's a breather for you… gotta tell you guys something funny… I was considering not completing Somewhere earlier this evening because I wasn't getting any reviews all day and I'm used to you all spoiling me with a ton of reviews… and then I didn't get any… only a few minutes after I said that… someone opened the barn doors and you all suddenly started posting reviews XDD I was like OMG! They heard my prayer!

&&&

Ichigo laughed as they walked along the street. The cool October air brushed their cheeks and noses making them look flushed. Rukia smiled, pushing him off the sidewalk.

"I was being serious!" He protested as she looked away.

"You were being facetious," she replied and flushed again.

"Listen when I was telling you that those jeans looked good on you I wasn't hitting on you nor was I teasing you! I was just telling you… next time don't ask my opinion!" He threw his arms up and she laughed. In her gloved hand were several bags. She had decided that since she was in Europe she might as well go shopping. In the mean time Ichigo was laughing at her.

"Well I'm sorry if you're the one that asked to see…" She flushed deeper.

"You're the one that actually came out!" He protested back. His cell phone rang and she laughed as he answered it. "Yo! Kurosaki here…"

"Oi, you coming out tonight boy?" Uryu asked over the phone and Ichigo chuckled.

"Yah ma'… 'course I'm comin' ou'…" he laughed and Rukia shook her head. His accent was sexy as hell.

"You go tha' girl with ya still?" Uryu leaned back in his chair and Ichigo snickered, Rukia's eyes flitted over to his face. His eye lashes brushed his cheekbones as he laughed and talked with the person on the other line. Then she looked away, she couldn't possibly be feeling anything for this jerk.

"Yep… she'll be comin' too…" Ichigo grinned over at her and her eyes narrowed.

&&&

Rukia stood in front of her closet, her hair curled in ringlets around her face. She folded her arms. She had to find something to wear. "Great help he is…" she fisted her hands.

"Ruki-a…" he stopped and stared. She stood before him in a pair of black lace panties and no bra. She turned around and screamed, covering herself.

"DUMB ASS! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" She disappeared into the closet and shut the door.

"Jeez…" his face was bright red. "S-sorry…" He had seen her naked before, that time in the shower but… this time had made his heart stop. She was beautiful… everything about her. From her toned ass to the powerful muscles in her legs. To her toned abdomen and modest breasts. Her long lithe arms and graceful neck. He almost groaned at the thought of running his hands across that skin.

"GET OUT!" She shouted from within, her face burning as she heard him walk out and shut the door. That was twice now, twice that he had seen her naked. She nearly slapped herself but a shirt hit her face instead. "What's this?" She fingered the soft silk of the low back cowl neck halter she had bought that day. "Oooh…" she now knew how she was going to play this game…

When Rukia came down the hallway to go to the club Ichigo thought he was going to spurt blood from his nose. She wore a low rise jean skirt that hugged her hips tightly and a low backed lavender halter that set off the violet in her eyes. Her black hair was hung in spiral curls which part of had been pulled back with a few bobby pins leaving a few curls around her face and the underneath of her hair hanging down her back. Ichigo licked his lips. She was better once she cleaned up.

"Yo-you ready to go?" he stood up and she nodded.

"Yeah… I think I am…" she walked past him and he smelled it. Her perfume. CK IN2U. He loved that scent. He followed after her almost dreamily.

&&&

Ichigo laughed as he held his drink up to the side as the girls in front of and behind him ground against him. Uryu shook his head as he watched Ichigo dip, his smile changing into a look of concentration to keep himself standing.

"Ma' that's fun…" Ichigo made his way back to the table where the rest of the football team was seated. Uryu chuckled as Ichigo plopped down, his chest heaving.

"Yah… 'course it is…" Thierry chuckled and Ichigo leaned back, panting. His eyes scanned the dance floor and that's when he saw her.

She danced with her eyes closed, her ringlets bouncing slightly as she ground up against blonde haired woman, a brunette in front of her. He listened to the music as Candyman played on the speakers. The black haired woman dipped with the song, grinding her body against the other two. He watched, feeling his eyes burn. Then watched as she pulled away, dancing with the swing of the music.

"You stopped blinking Kurosaki…" Uryu kicked him under the table. "If you think she's that hot… go dance with her…"

"Nah…" Ichigo turned back to face the guys but his eyes didn't leave her body as she stretched and laughed, as she spun on her toe.

"You're right… she'd probably school you at that too…" Uryu laughed.

_…He's a one stop, gotcha hot making all the panties drop…_

"Don't think I'll let that happen…" Ichigo frowned as he slammed thirty bucks into Uryu's hand. "I'll win this bet…" Uryu chuckled as Ichigo sauntered across the dance floor, girl's heads turning as he walked by.

_…he's a one stop got me hot __makin__' __my ugh__ hot…_

Ichigo walked towards the dancing footballer and watched as she danced, his sexy as hell grin on his face as she opened her eyes, her heart stopping.

_…he's a one stop get it while __its__ hot… baby don't stop…_

His lips spread a little wider as she slowed her dance, turning to face him. Girls around them moved in slightly, several of them almost getting to him but he simply smiled at Rukia.

_…he's got those lips like sugar __caaaane__…_

She stared at him as he walked closer and then her eyes narrowed. She knew this was just another challenge. But her eyes trained on his lips, that rousing smirk, his muscular body… his amber eyes.

_…he's a sweet __talkin__', sugar coated, __candyman__…_

Ichigo grinned as she stepped towards him. She was crafty and he knew it… she was going to try and make him loose.

_…__candyman__…__candyman__…__candyman__…__candyman__…_

"So what brought you over here?" She asked as he pulled her close. The end of the song was near. And for some reason… something tugged at the back of her mind. This was so his song.

"You… I thought I'd come over and cool you down a little… but I think I'm gonna need a hurricane for that won't I?" He lifted an eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip teasingly. Her face lit up as she heard a song she hadn't heard in quite some time. The opening notes of Next 2 You came on. She smiled devilishly and she pushed him back slightly, a smile on her face. He lifted his eyebrows, interested as she pulled him closer as she dipped with him, her legs on either side of his lap as they lowered, her body grinding against hers.

_…__is it true what they say you won't give it away__…_

Ichigo frowned as she pulled his hips to hers then pulled around, swinging her arms up to pull down her curled hair. She stepped forward and hooked a leg around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she ground herself against him. He pushed her back, tilting her back until her hair brushed the ground.

_…Every night every day… you just brush me away… tell me what should I do to get next to you next to you…_

"Is tha' move even legal in this country?" Uryu blinked as he watched then come back up and she pressed her chest against his, slipping her hands into his back pockets, dragging his hips close to hers. He tilted his head back as she hooked her leg back around his waist. He dragged his rough palm up her thigh and she let a sexy smile flash across her lips as she bucked her hips against his. He kept up but she pulled away, spinning under his arm then shifting back, her hips moving with the rock beat.

_…better than __kool__ aid; sweet my butter cup; baby's got a pretty face…_

"No… no I don't think so…" Thierry watched as Ichigo tried to turned her around. He didn't like not being in charge but instead she hooked her thumbs into his jeans again and pulled his hips close to hers as her body ground against his. He tilted his head back as her hands slipped up his back as they dipped down, her body grinding hard against his.

_…every night every day you just brush me away… tell me what should I do what should I do what should I do to get next to you…_

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. She was turning him on in a big way… be he hated being the submissive one.

_…I've been tryin' all night long cause I gotta get next to you…_

Though he figured… as the music faded… he would have to fight for dominance. Suddenly he knew god was on his side. SexyBack suddenly thrummed in the speakers. He spun her around much to her surprise.

"My turn…" He whispered in her ears as he slipped a thumb between her jeans and her panties. His other hand tangled in hers on her navel as his hips ground into hers. She tilted her head back. He really was a candyman… whispering things in women's ears… whatever they wanted to hear he had for them. Her back brushed against the rock hard muscles of his stomach and navel and she nearly moaned. The friction of his body against hers was almost overwhelming.

_…go heavy go with it…_

He held her hips against his as his bucked against hers, grinding himself so hard against her that he even had to tilt his head back. He blatantly showed her, and everyone in his football club through his lascivious dancing that he wanted her, and badly. He felt the heat close in on him. His chest heaved.

_…dirty babe… you see these shackles baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I miss behave…_

"You think… he's banged her yet?" Thierry asked and Uryu lifted his eyebrows to look at him, his beer bottle in his mouth.

"Doubt it…" he muttered as he put it down. "But I think… that… he's going to soon…"

Her back slammed against the wall in the bathroom. Their lips meeting in a furious kiss that sent them both to nirvana. Her fingers tangled through his hair as his hands pushed her jean skirt up further. She moaned against his lips as his hands gripped her ass tightly. Her legs tightened around his waist. She untangled her hands and unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it away from his chest and stomach, pressing herself against his sweat soaked skin.

"Fuck…" He breathed against her lips as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. He had never kissed a girl quite like her before. She kissed back with more force than he applied, challenging him for dominance. His hand slid up her shirt, finding one of her breasts and cupping it. She hadn't worn a bra that night. Was he damn happy about that or what? His calloused hand roughed her breast, teasing and pinching her nipple as he pushed her head back against the wall as his tongue pressed against hers. He groaned into her mouth. He didn't care if he was in a public bathroom. He was going to have her… he reached down, unbuckling his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling the button loose as he did. He almost sighed, that felt better.

Her intoxicated mind was overwhelmed by him. She wanted him, she knew she did… but was that the alcohol talking… suddenly the song came back to mind.

_…he's a one stop gotcha hot __makin__' all the panties drop…_

Suddenly she pulled away, her body heaving against his. She knew what he was planning and half of her wanted him but the other knew she was just going to be another mark on his record. She another nameless, faceless girl.

_…__makin__' all the panties drop…_

He looked at her blankly as she jerked away from him. She was wet, hot and bothered… so why was she leaving? She wanted him as much as he wanted her didn't she? She must… his ocher eyes searched hers then he stared as she disappeared through the door, pulling her skirt down. He rested his forehead against the tile of the bathroom then slammed his fist against it. "DAMN IT!" He shouted, sweat dripping off his face.

_…he's a one stop got me hot making __my ugh__ hot…_

Uryu and Thierry watched as Rukia stormed out, her face bright red and her black hair wet with sweat. They turned their heads back as Ichigo stormed after her, his face just as flushed, sweat dripping off his face. She grabbed her jacket and he his.

_…lips like sugar cane…_

Her mind was filled with him, her senses overwhelmed. He was so amazing; he drove her wild just thinking about him. She leaned against the car door, pulling the knee length black cardigan jacket around herself. She closed her eyes. If she pursed her lips just slightly she could feel his lips against hers again. Suddenly a real pair of lips met hers and she tasted him again, his tongue forcing her mouth open. She gasped. She had never known him to move that quickly.

_…he's a one stop get it while it's hot __baby don't stop…_

She felt his hot as hell hands stroke the fire higher as he cupped a breast through the lavender silk… her body sang as his hand reached up between her thighs and slid against her soaked center. She moaned into his mouth, her breath wracking her body as she tried to breathe. "Ich-igo…" She panted against his lips and suddenly she had turned him on all over again.

"Mmmhmmm…" he mumbled back as her hands gripped him by the face.

_…he's a sweet __talkin__', sugar coated, __candyman__…_

"Leave me alone…" she pulled him away and his head tilted back as he sighed in frustration. How could she possibly resist him? HOW? No other woman had ever done that before.

"WHY?" He shouted as she stormed around to the other side of the car.

"BECAUSE! I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU IN MY LIFE!" She jerked on the door handle to no avail.

"DO YOU JUST NOT WANT TO BE FUCKING HAPPY?" He shouted back.

"WHAT? OH SO FUCKING YOU IS GOING TO MAKE ME HAPPY? YES MY LIFE HAS BEEN FULFILLED BECAUSE I HAVE FUCKED THE MAN WHO CAN TALK ANY GIRL INTO HIS BED!" She jerked on the handle again. "UNLOCK THE DAMN CAR!"

"NO! WHAT DO YOU-mean…" he trailed off as he suddenly saw that there were tears streaming down her face.

"JUST UNLOCK THE CAR!" She yanked again.

"I…" He couldn't find anything to say. There was no defense against that. His weakness always had been women… ever since he was a teenager… but why did she care? "IF YOU DON'T WANT ME THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT IN THERE?"

"I DON'T JUST WANT TO BE ANOTHER NOTCH ON YOUR FUCKING BELT! YOU CAN TALK ANY GIRL OUT OF THEIR CLOTHES AND I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!" She dug through her bag and pulled out her cell phone. "I'M LEAVING AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME!" She crammed her pageboy cap onto her head and stomped off. Ichigo simply stood there… watching her walk away.

"I… can't change that…" he muttered as he unlocked the car and got in. She would come back home eventually.

&&&

Uhm… that was an interesting chapter… XDDDD Hope you all liked it… kinda heated… may be some more lemony stuff in the next chapter… hope you all like it…

Shalan


	12. Dirty Babe

**Chapter: **Dirty Babe

**Shalan's Shoot: **TATATATATATATAAAAAAA! How is everyone? I'm greeaaat you guys need to keep reviewing… because I love it when you review XDDD

&&&

Rukia walked into the Starbucks, sniffing as she did. Her eyes were red and tears were still streaming down her face. "Soy vanilla latte with extra vanilla…" she said to the man behind the counter. He handed her a tissue box and she nodded to him. "Thank you…" She was the only one in the café and she sat down, waiting for her coffee. The young man walked over and handed her the coffee cup and sat down across from her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded. He was cute, messy brown hair and brilliant emerald eyes.

"Yeah… I'm alright… thanks for these…" she held up the tissue box and he smiled. "What's your name?"

"Cain… you?" He smiled and she wiped her eyes and nose.

"Rukia… Kuchiki…" she smiled and shook his hand. He was a sweet young man… but… there was something not quite right about him.

"Oh my gosh…" he touched a hand to his lips and then she knew… he was gay. She smiled a little gay men were always the best to talk to when you were having relationship problems. "I haven't seen you in sooo long… I had heard that you got into a car accident…" he put a hand on hers and she nodded.

"Actually… I had amnesia…" she continued her story and he listened intently until late, late in the evening. They talked and laughed and shared experiences.

_…he's a one stop gotcha hot __makin__' all the panties drop…_

Ichigo leaned her back harder against the steering wheel. After Rukia had left he had driven to a local diner to get something to eat… and ended up picking up something extra on the way. "I knew you were going to be my best table…" she moaned into his mouth and he nodded, his hips keeping a steady rhythm against hers. In his mind she was Rukia. It still didn't feel the same as he believed Rukia would be but… it was enough for now just to get it out of his system.

_…he's a one stop shop with a real big ugh…_

"I have always wondered about that… it's so exciting…" He laughed and she looked at the clock, she had been enjoying his company.

"Yeah… Cain I really should go…" she smiled and he nodded, squeezing her hand.

"There's no problem… listen honey if there's anything else I can do for you…" he smiled and she pulled out her cell phone.

"Here give me your cell phone number and I'll call if I need anyone to go shopping with…" he typed in his number and she smiled, taking her phone back.

"Now I can tell all my friends that I met you…" he squeezed her hand again. "Don't worry honey… he'll come back to you…" she nodded as she pulled her Prada purse into her hand.

"I haven't decided if that's a good thing or not yet…" she waved to him as she walked out.

"You need a ride home?" She heard a voice from next to her and she jumped. Uryu stood there, leaning against the wall.

_…sweet sugar __candyman__…_

Ichigo groaned lightly as she came and he followed soon after with a husky moan into her neck. She panted as suddenly headlights filled the driveway. "Fuck…" he panted and knew exactly who it was… he knew he shouldn't have done this.

"Who's that?" She asked in a low voice and he tilted his head back as he heard car doors slam. He quickly pulled himself out and zipped his jeans. He was in deep shit.

"Ichigo?" He heard her voice from outside the steam windowed car.

"Hold on…" he pushed her to the side and got out of the car, still panting and red faced. She stared at him and nodded her head, chewing on the inside of her lip. "What?" He threw his arms out and she felt her face grow hot. She had been right. She would have been just another nameless faceless girl to him.

"I'M THROUGH PUTTING UP WITH THIS SHIT!" She stormed into the house and Ichigo tilted his head back and turned around as he saw his best friend ushering the girl into his car.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted at the blue eyed footballer and he shrugged pulling out of the driveway. "BUGGER!" He stormed up the stairs towards the door and slammed it open. Her coat and shoes were thrown in the entryway and he kicked his shoes off as he stormed down the hallways after locking the door behind himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She screamed at him as he stormed into her room. She sat on her bed in her underwear and the halter. He stared at her for a second the grabbed her. "HEY! LET G…" his lips conquered hers, clasping down hard and she almost wanted to give in but her mind wouldn't let her. She slapped him across the face. "FUCK YOU!" She swung around and disappeared into her bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?" Ichigo shouted through the door and she scoffed from inside.

"WHAT A FUCKING QUESTION!" She replied. "I'M PISSED AT YOU KUROSAKI!"

"WHY? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT I DID?" He shouted back. She froze. Why did she care what she did? Why? Why did it bother her whenever she thought about him being with another woman…

"MAYBE I DO GIVE YOU LYING TO ME!" She screamed back and he paused.

"TELL ME WHAT I SAID TO YOU!" Ichigo shouted at her through the door. She opened the door.

"YOU SAID THE GAME WAS STILL ON!" She backed him up. "THAT MEANS THAT OUR BET IS STILL UP FOR GRABS!"

"NOT IT'S NOT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He shouted back and she froze, he froze as well and stared at her. Had he just said what he thought he just said.

"You-you're a liar…" she whispered, her eyes averting to the floor.

"No I'm not…" The feeling that had been thrumming in his heart for her now throbbed in his chest and she could have sworn she heard his heartbeat. Or was that her's?

"YES YOU ARE!" She threw her hands up. "YOU JUST FUCKED SOME GIRL IN THE FRONT SEAT OF THE CAR!"

"EXACTLY SHE WAS JUST SOME GIRL!" He shouted back.

"THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU TOO! EVERY GIRL IS JUST SOME GIRL TO YOU KUROSAKI!" She screamed at him and he drew away from her.

"You're not…" suddenly his phone rang. He stared at her a bit longer, their eyes locked in a staring contest that neither wanted to break. "Kurosaki here…" he lifted the cell phone to his ear, his voice hoarse.

"I've got a gig for her," was all she heard before Ichigo walked out.

"What do you mean Izuru?" Ichigo questioned as he walked into his own bedroom.

"I mean… in two weeks you and she are going to New York to make your first appearance together for real… you are going to be doing a shoot there together for the new fragrance from Vera Wang…" Izuru told him and he leaned against the wall. How was he going to convince her to go with him after all of this…?

"Alright… I'll work on it…" Ichigo nodded and hung up walking into the other room. "How do you feel about a photo shoot?"

"With you?" She didn't even look up. His eyes scanned her body, her beautiful body that his hands had yet to explore.

"Yes…" he nearly choked. She looked up at him and scanned his body.

"Fine…" She looked back at the television.

"And then Izuru was thinking that we should all go to the Alps for Christmas…" he nearly whispered and she didn't look up but pursed her lips as though she was thinking about it. He hated lying to her but he had to figure out a way for her to forgive him.

"Fine…" she nodded again. "Now can I finish watching my TV show?" She asked still not looking at him. He hung his head. "Yeah…"

&&&

HELLO XDD How are all of you? Ichigo was being a bad bad boy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA Sorry but he'll be better in the next chapter… and uhm… you might… want to hold onto your seatbelts because Rukia's about to get him back big time and I don't think you're goin to be able to guess how…

Shalan


	13. From The Ashes

**Chapter:** From The Ashes

**Shalan's Say: **I was watching Mexican TV last night… at like… 2 AM and there was nothing on… except this psycho show… and it was… weird… so it spurred me to write this chapter… and maybe an hours worth of collaborating with my beta…

&&&

Ichigo smiled as the woman who was washing his hair for the shoot laughed at something he had just said. She was cute with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and a flirtatious smile. He loved girls like that. They were usually pretty easy. He then reminded himself that he had to be good.

"So what's she like?" The hairdresser said as she washed the conditioner out of his hair.

"Rukia? She's Rukia…" he smiled softly, "she's got a temper like no other and a body to die for…"

"Ooh, sounds like Mr. Bachelor of the Year is thinking about giving up his title…" she laughed as she wrapped a hot towel around his head. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes happily. He loved the feel of that hot towel around his head.

"So… is he as hot as they say?" Rukia looked over as her make-up artist powdered her already darkly tanned nose.

"I have no idea… I haven't been paying him much attention…" She folded her arms. So far in the day every woman she had come to meet had asked her about Kurosaki… and she hated it.

"C'mon Rukia, how could you not be paying attention to Hottie of the Year?" Rangiku asked with a laugh. The big busted make-up artist was just his type. Blonde and big breasted.

"He's been paying attention to me…" Suddenly the frottage that had happened in the bathroom came back to mind and she closed her eyes, goose bumps appearing across her skin. He was scintillating… she knew that much… and it bothered her that even almost a month after it had happened her mind still drew it up in perfect condition.

"Oh really… lucky girl… women would give their right leg to be with him…" Rangiku shrugged as she played with Rukia's spiral curled hair. She moved a strand so it fell sexily over one of her eyes.

"I'd give my right leg to get away from him…" she sighed and stood up. The sweatpants and zip-up hoodie hid what she would actually be wearing for the shoot.

"Yeah right… number 11 is everyone's favorite man… he should be yours too…" Rangiku chuckled and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever…" she pulled off the sweat pants and unzipped the hoodie to reveal the black shrug that was pinned to cover her breasts and the black boyshorts that matched. A pair of tear drop diamond earrings hung from her ears, two diamond studs in the second holes. The tear drop diamond that hung from a short diamond studded chair from her belly button rested against her skin as she stood there. The diamond anklet that hung from her left ankle sparkled slightly as she moved.

"How's that Ichigo?" Isane asked him as she finished teasing his hair. He nodded, for some reason they had asked him not to shave and he was starting to regret it… he rubbed his chin with his hand. "It makes you look more rugged…" Isane told him and he looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ah…" he nodded. "Would that make her forgive me?" he whispered then shook his head. The way he looked had nothing to do with it… it had to do with him being an asshole. "So it doesn't matter…" he stood up and unzipped his hoodie, pulling it off. His tanned upper body was completely bare, his jeans held up by a brown leather belt. They hung extremely low on his hips and he was afraid that if he stepped on them even just a little he would be as naked as the day he was born… with a few modifications… he chuckled as he sauntered out into the barn where they were shooting. It was sweltering hot inside, and he hated it.

"Over there Ichigo…" the photographer pointed and he sat down on a bale of hay then let them place him wherever they wanted him. He ended up on his back, one knee bent up, his body tilted slightly upwards on his elbows. He couldn't figure out why until he looked over and saw her walking towards him. Suddenly the already roasting heat rose about thirty degrees. She walked slowly towards him, her tanned body glistening. She was icy cold though and as she straddled him as she was told she "accidentally" kicked him on the inner thigh.

"Watch it Kuchiki…" he hissed and she lifted an eyebrow. From his position he could easily see her inner thighs and what he saw there… shocked and stunned him. A fiery phoenix was rising from ashes… on her inner thigh… he stared and blinked again. She had a tattoo?

"What are you…" her hand went down and slapped over the tattoo and he stared at her. He opened his mouth to talk but was shushed and they continued through the photo shoot.

At the lunch break he cornered her in the make-up trailer and she looked over at him. "Kurosaki…" she nodded curtly to him until his powerful hands lifted her from where she was sitting and pushed her up against the wall. His arms spread her legs and he rested his hip against her center as his fingers ran across the tattoo. She tried to jerk away and get free from being pinned to the wall but suddenly his lips met hers as he turned between her legs. "What are you…" his free hand held her jaw and cheek as he kissed her.

The kiss was probably hotter than the boiling temperatures of the barn. His naked upper body pressed against her breasts which were only covered with a lightly woven fabric. His other hand pressed her thigh against the wall.

"You're not protesting…" he muttered against her lips and she moaned lightly as his muscular body rubbed against her lightly. She couldn't control herself… she let herself be kissed as though it was their last, his lips conquering hers. She knew that she was just going to be another notch on his belt… but her body didn't care… the only thing she knew was that he was so amazing that he was making her body sing.

"So… how long did it take?" He whispered and his fingers invaded the side of her panties, making to pull them down.

"Two painful hours…" She groaned in reply as he decided against his original plan and simply ran two of his fingers against her lace covered center. He heard her hiss, she was soaked and ready… it was tempting.

"It was a man wasn't it?" He rubbed lightly through the lace and heard her moan.

"Yes…" her head tilted back, her jaw set. He nodded.

"I thought so… so you had a man between your thighs for two hours but you won't let me between your thighs for ten minutes… that hurts…" he let her feet hit the ground but she was so weak with ecstasy that her legs gave out and she slid down the wall to sit on her rear. "I always knew you were just like the rest of them…" he licked what juice he had on his fingers with a sexy smile then walked out. She cursed loudly and he chuckled.

&&&

He walked into the hotel room later that evening after going out and partying. He had returned thinking that Rukia would be home so they could talk about what had happened earlier in the day… but what he found when he returned was not Rukia, but instead a yellow sticky note with something written on it.

"Kurosaki, took your plastics and went out… will be back later… Rukia…" his eyes bulged and he pulled out his wallet. "SHIT!" his credit cards were gone, as was his debit card. Every one thought they were together… they would think that she was allowed to sign for his cards. "FUCK!" There was nothing he could do about it now… he couldn't cancel the cards, she would have already maxed at least two of them out… he slammed his fist against the wall.

He had screwed himself over. She was pissed at him… but… why would she be so pissed at him if she wasn't jealous… he sunk down onto the couch and rubbed his chin lightly, it felt so much better clean shaven.

Now why in the world would she be mad at me… if she wasn't jealous of the other girl? He reasoned with himself. She was so mad at me because she was falling for me too…

His face lit up, she was falling for him…

&&&

Rukia chuckled as she walked out of the D&G store and walked down the street. She had been piling all her bags into the trunk of the car and it was now spilling into the backseat. She had maxed out two of the four credit cards she had taken and was working on the third. She was doing her shopping alright. She had already spent over 200,000 dollars of his precious money. She was surprised he had such a low limit on his credit cards for a superstar. He obviously didn't spend very much.

"Hmmm…" she walked past a cellphone store. "I think I like that one…" she walked in and forty-five minutes later walked out of the store carrying her new crimson Treo. She chuckled as she threw her bag into the bag of the car. She walked over to get into the driver's seat and opened the door.

"Having fun?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. He sat in the front seat an eyebrow raised. She stared at him. "Wondering how I got into the car?" He held up the extra set of keys and she flushed. "Get in… right now…" he told her and she walked around the other side of the car and got in, shutting the door to the chic Aston Martin.

"Ichigo…" she started and he lifted a hand, he was absolutely livid. "Oh come on… it's only 200 thousand!" She protested. "You have more than 32 million in your account so don't give me that!" He held out his hand for the cards and she reluctantly set them in his palm. He snatched them and tucked them into his jeans as he drove.

"I didn't go out and spend your money…" he hissed as he slammed on the breaks to make a stop. She jerked forward and nearly hit the dashboard.

"Ichigo…" she said again then her face became defiant. "You just fucked some random girl in the front seat of your car!"

"BUT THAT DIDN'T COST ANYTHING! I WORKED SHIT HARD FOR MY MONEY!" She scoffed.

"Yeah right, you played soccer and you model… hard work huh?" He grabbed her jaw.

"I worked my way up from a lower middle class family. I worked my ASS off to get enough money to come to England and go to school so I could join a football club. I worked my ass off all my life to get where I am today and you are just shit outta luck if you think that you can just go and spend my money…" He hissed into her face. "Now I love you… I love you so much that it hurts my hear to think about it… I've been trying to tell you that forever… ever since we met in Mexico… ever since you kissed me for the very first time… ever since I caught a breath of your scent… you're intoxicating… and no woman has ever drawn me in like that…" the light turned green and he drove on.

"I worked my way up too…" she whispered. "I grew up on the streets of Tokyo…"

"Until your brother got that job and sent you to a private school… face it Kuchiki… you've been spoiled since you were 9… there's no way around it…" he zoomed through an intersection.

"I don't love you…" she told him, looking out the window.

"Well then… I've fallen for you… that means I pay you 2,000 dollars and you get out of my life forever right?" He recalled the bet.

"What?" she turned to face him. "Is that what all of this was about? That dumb bet?"

"It wasn't a dumb bet… I thought you were serious…" he looked over at her and she blinked.

"I was… then…" she blinked again. "I don't… ICHIGO!" A pair of headlights were zooming towards them and the footballer threw himself across the car, wrapping his arms around her protectively as the other car slammed into them.

&&&

Uhm… they're not dead… I haven't gotten to write the lemon yet XDDD yeah… tune in next time okay? This should be updated in the next day or so…

Shalan


	14. Rompe

**Chapter:** Rompe (Break It)

**Shalan's Speak: **YAY! I like this chapter… another lemon lead up… the lemon should be the next chapter unless I decide otherwise anyways… I'm thinking that this chapter shouldn't be very long…cause I really want to write the lemon… maybe a little citrus… in this one… but nothing too bad…

&&&

Ichigo sighed softly as he walked into the hotel room. Standing next to him was his petite housemate, furious as a demon. They had gotten into an argument in the elevator about the car crash they had gotten into. It was nothing serious for them, Ichigo had managed to turn the wheel and the car had veered, hitting a tree on the side of the road.

Needless to say the car was totaled. The dashboard had closed in on his right knee and lower leg. He had gained some severe bruising and a little whiplash but it was nothing to end his career. Rukia had been protected from most of the accident by him. It was actually because of his diving across the car that he had sustained only minor injuries. He had smashed against the windshield but had only cut his back slightly. Rukia had been worried about him while he was unconscious but once he had woken up she stayed far away from him.

"It was not my fault…" he hissed and she threw him a dirty look over her shoulder. They had come to Switzerland for Christmas just like he had promised.

"You are such an asshole…" she walked off towards her bedroom. He had hoped that he could make up everything that had happened to them… but he knew that for some reason she wasn't going to let him in.

"Kurosaki…" Ichigo answered his phone as he walked into his bedroom in the suite. He shut the door behind him. "Yeah… go ahead Izuru…"

"You are not going to believe this…" He cheered from the other line and Ichigo sighed.

"Give me some good news Kira…" Ichigo jerked off his coat and threw it on the bed. Kira laughed from the other line.

"It may actually be good news for you cohort…" Izuru sounded like he was jumping.

"Spit it out Izuru before I throw up all over my nice black suit…" he pulled off his suit jacket and threw it on the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt down, leaving it tucked in. He sauntered into his bathroom and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his shirt off as he turned on the hot water.

"The Arsenal Woman's team wants to talk to your little pet…" Izuru spoke and Ichigo dropped his boxers.

"What did you just say?" He blinked as he stuck his hand into the water to see if it was warm.

"I said Arsenal Ladies want to see your little pet… they just called Kisuke but couldn't get a hold of her… why is that?" Izuru sounded suspicious and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"The woman threw a shit fit and threw her damn cell phone, the cell phone that she just bought… with MY MONEY, into the fountain… about a day ago…" Ichigo sighed.

"Ah… that would make sense then…" Izuru sighed in return. "Why did she throw a shit fit?"

"Because… I got mad at her about spending to much money and to prove her point that I was a bastard she threw the cell phone in the damn fountain…" Ichigo frowned as he put Izuru on speaker and got into the shower.

"Am I on speakerphone?" Izuru practically shouted and Ichigo flinched as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo.

"Yes… there's a reason for that… so you DON'T have to shout…" Ichigo replied with a sigh.

"Are you taking a shower and talking to me at the same time?" Izuru sounded a little curious.

"Why… look at that… I'm naked and there's water all over the place… I must be taking a shower… imagine that…" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"No need to be a jerk striker…" Izuru growled back and Ichigo sighed. "So are you going to tell her?"

"NO! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO KNOW! NOT THE WAY SHE'S BEEN TREATING ME!" He shouted. He heard Izuru scoff.

"Yeah… she's not the one who fucked some waitress in the front seat of his BMW," Izuru sounded angry and Ichigo hung his head.

"You're right I suppose…" Ichigo turned off the water but heard it keep running. A smile ghosted across his lips. "Hey Izuru… I have to go…" he wrapped a towel around his waist and tied it as he hung up on his PR.

Rukia sighed softly as the hot water rushed over her body. She hated being around that jerk… she just felt her skin crawl… and the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Suddenly a pair of powerful hands spun her around under the hot water and her lips met his. Jesus he was strong… she felt his grip on her waist as he pressed her up against the wall.

"What are you doing Kurosaki?" She asked against his lips but a moan escaped as his bare upper body pressed against hers. His hands explored, covering her breasts and her stomach. She moaned again as his lower body pressed against hers.

"Trying to figure you out…" he said and lifted her up, he forced her legs around his waist. She groaned out loud as his lips clasp around her already pert nipples. He sucked, hard, earning a loud cry from her. He teased the other with his fingers. Her hips bucked against him and he bought his lips to hers, bucking his hips against her and her head tilted back as he continued it, the wet towel and what was beneath it rubbing against her deliciously.

"What are you…" she groaned again as he pushed her hips against the wall.

"Why you keep denying that you're falling for me?" He sucked her ear lobe lightly and she moaned softly.

"Because I'm not…" she groaned again as he bucked his hips again.

"Bull shit…" his British accent was so damn sexy. Everything about him was sexier than hell. She knew it. She knew she wanted him, hell she probably loved him for all she cared. "You are…" his fingers entered her and it was delicious. He easily drew them through her and out again, scissoring as he went. Her hips moved with his hand, her head pressed against the slick tile, her hands grabbing for anything she could hold onto. They found his mop of soaked orange hair as she felt the screw tighten further.

"Jesus… Kurosaki!" She bucked her hips against his hand again and he knew how close she was.

"You want me to keep going?" He could feel her legs shaking slightly.

"YES!" She pleaded. "Ichigo damn it! Don't you dare! NO!" He pulled his fingers out and let her fall to the ground. He smiled, licking her juice off his fingers slowly and she hated it.

"I'll see you later… I have somewhere to be…" he laughed as he walked off and she screamed from inside the shower. He chuckled as he shut the door to his room. "That was too much fun… she's going to kill me one of these days…"

Rukia lay on her back on the bed, thinking about him. What he had done to her all those times… that was the final straw… there was only one thing left to do… she was going to have to get him back and damn it… payback was sweet.

Ichigo sat down on his bed with a beer bottle and pulled the top off with his teeth. He turned on the TV and took a drink. "Oh… so they know we're here…" he noticed as he saw a report about their "romantic" get away. "Yeah… really romantic…"

He would be easy to get under her thumb… she just had to think of all the things he hated… "Women being dominant in sex…" she smiled slightly. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

&&&

What is she planning? I have no idea… but I will tell you this… it's going to let me have some thing like a lemon next chapter… and this time… it's going to be sweet sweet payback… but its not the actual lemon… that's coming after next chapter…

Read and Review

Shalan


	15. You’ve Been A Bad, Bad Boy

**Chapter: **You've Been A Bad, Bad Boy

**Shalan's Blah: **OMG stop reading this… and READ THE LEMONY THING! It's a lemon… TT.TT I know I promised the lemon would be next chapter buuuut… TT.TT I couldn't stop myself from writing this one… but don't worry Andraq… Rukia will make him pay for what he has done… you trust me don't you?

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT:** Okay… once again. WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING? If you are still reading any of my stories and you don't like adult content… then… I really have no idea what to tell you… XDDDD

&&&

Ichigo knew there was something going on when she walked over to him with a robe on. He sat in front of the desk in the suite, in the comfortable leather chair. His suit jacket hung on the back of the chair and his tie was loosened slightly. He looked down and noticed that she was wearing a pair of tall Marc Jacob stilettos that nearly made his eyes bulge. She smiled and slid the lights down to dim. As she slowly untied the sash to the robe and slipped it off. Ichigo gulped then as he saw what she was a wearing. A flimsy black lace bra covered her breasts, pushing them up to their maximum height. But it was her underwear, the black lace thong that barely covered anything, that made his heart stop. Her long tanned legs stretched out as she straddled him.

"What are y…" she pressed a finger to his lips as she slowly ground herself up against him. His head tilted back. He knew exactly what was going on now… she was paying him back for what he had done to her earlier.

"Don't speak… just… feel…" she pressed herself hard enough against him that their hip bones rubbed and he tilted his head back further.

"Rukia…" he reached out as she unbuttoned his shirt down, leaving it tucked into his pants.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she asked as she stood up. "So you think you're top dog huh?" she pulled his tie off from around his neck and he blinked as she walked back around. "I'll show you top dog…" she slipped the tie on over his head and tightened it to cover the footballer's eyes. He frowned, he wasn't liking this.

"Yeah… men are supposed to be…" he gasped lightly as she ground herself up against him again. His lips opened slightly, inviting her in but she kept away from him as she let her hips buck against his. He was getting impatient, he hated having women on top of him. Her hands played down his chest and stomach as she felt the already hardened member that hid beneath his pants. She smiled lightly and bucked her hips again, sliding herself along him, eliciting a groan from his lips.

"Men… are supposed to be what?" She ground up against him again and a true groan was torn from his lips.

"Dominant…" he choked out as her fingers traced the thin line of soft orange hair down his navel to the belt on his pants.

"Oh really?" She whispered and unbuckled his belt. Her fingers invaded his pants then slid around back to squeeze his ass tightly, bringing his hips against hers.

"Yeah… oh…" surprise almost escaped his lips as she licked her lips deliciously, grinding her hips harder against his. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Her legs spread almost in a straight line.

"Listen… here's what you're going to do… you're going to give up and let me have my way… if you don't… I guess… I'll just have to teach you a worse lesson than what I'm going to teach you right now…" she stood up as he tried to catch a kiss form her lips. Her hands easily unzipped his suit pants and pulled them open, slightly relieving the tension that had been forming.

"And what if I don't?" He asked then groaned out loud as she sat down with her back to him. The silk that rubbed across his erection mixed with the heat of her core made his eyes roll back into his head.

"Then I'll make you suffer…" she whispered and suddenly a pair of hands brushed her sides and began to cup her breasts. "Nope…" she slapped them and let him rub deliciously against her.

"You can't do this to me…" he groaned as her body rubbed against his. He tilted his head back. "Jesus just take them off and we could get this over with…" his hands gripped her hips.

"Get this over with… like taking a bandage off huh?" Suddenly her hands joined the fray, rubbing the silk of his boxers against his erection. His head tilted back. "A little wet in here huh? Sounds like someone's hot and bothered…" he groaned again in reply and leaned forward, his lips meeting her bare shoulder. His body broke into a sweat as her fingers slid into the band of his boxers and began to rub.

"Fuck…" he breathed and her thumb brushed his tip. He wasn't going to give into this. "Kuchiki…" he breathed and suddenly her fingers were withdrawn. He blinked as she pulled the robe back on. "Wha-what are you…" he watched her walk off and pick up her suitcase and walk out of the room towards the elevator. "Oh hell no!" He jerked himself up and walked off after her.

She stepped into the elevator and set her suitcase down, waving at him as he stormed towards the elevator. "Hell no!" He stuck his hand out and blocked the elevator doors and stepped in, slamming her back against the glass of the elevator, ripping her robe open. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground his hips against her center as their lips met hard. She let a deep, husky moan erupt from her throat. She wanted him, she needed him… she couldn't resist him any more. She knew now that she had permanently imprinted herself into his brain, leaving him that way.

"Now… I'll show you what it means to be in charge…" without warning he yanked the thong to the side and forced himself into her in a single thrust. Her ethereal cry rang in his ears, his hair standing on end. Jesus… she took him all. His body sang as she bucked her hips against him. They both knew that she hadn't been read for him, far from it, but neither cared as their bodies shredded through each other.

Nor did they notice the news crew that had been checking into the front desk to keep an eye on them… and boy were they getting and eyeful. Ichigo reached back and turned the elevator off for a second then turned it back on, stilling slightly as he pressed the button to take them back up to their floor and they disappeared from sight.

When they finally arrived at their destination, he clasped his hands on her firm ass and carried her only making to the hallway. He slammed her up against the wall and tore off her bra, throwing on to the floor. His shirt followed shortly after. He was still driving her insane, continuously grinding into her. She reached down and shoved his pants and boxers down and they fell to his ankles.

He stepped out of them, picking her up. He tried to move further down the hallway only to stop and slam her up against the wall again. Next her robe came off. He didn't care he shredded it to pieces. He just needed it off now. He was so flustered that every article of clothing she was wearing became shreds of fabric as the hit the floor until she was completely bare. He tried again to move them down the long hallway.

Finally he just laid her down right there in on the floor to finish what they had started in the elevator.

&&&

He lay next to her on the bed, his chest still shuddering from their earlier experience.

Five times. She had climaxed five times. It had shocked and stunned him that he held himself for so long. When they did come together and fell off and over the edge together, it was the most wonderful thing he had felt in a long time. Her hips bucking against his trying to keep the feeling going, his fingers gripping her hips tightly as he drove up into her. She had forced him into submission, after was seemed like an hour long battle she had won and ended up on top of him, her hips bucking against his.

She rolled over and snuggled up under his arm. "You… are amazing…" she nipped at the skin of his chest and he sighed again, a deep content sigh that rumbled in her ears.

"Thank you…" for some reason, coming from her… his ego just zipped right upwards as he smiled. Laying there with her in his arms made him feel content and happy with where he was.

"No I'm serious Ichigo…" she whispered, leaning up and burying her face into his neck. He smiled and brushed his hand down her back. No woman had ever made him want to hold her. No woman he had ever been with had made him feel the way she did. He had no idea… how she did it… but for some reason… he was having the feeling… that he had lost the bet… which… as he wrapped her up in his arms… wasn't sounding like such a bad thing.


	16. Three Little Words

**Chapter: **Three Little Words

**Shalan's Jump:** Hey guys I'm SO sorry that it's taking me so long to update lately! But I do have a good excuse or two… and in my defense I have never made you guys wait more than a week before… so CALM DOWN! I never WILL make you wait for more than a week… anyways on to my excuses: Excuse #1: I live in Mexico during the summertime and we drive down. If you've been reading all the chapter introductions you know that my old computer died while I was down here about a month ago… but… my new computer that I just bought also died because Vista SUCKS and so I'm stuck using my father's laptop until we get back to Missouri… and its battery doesn't last. Excuse #2: I can't charge the computer in the car because the car charger died. Final Excuse: I was lazy… and I really didn't feel like writing on any of my stories for a few days…

&&&

"Kisuke… come look at this…" he opened a bleary eye and sniffed the air. He happily reached out for the mug of coffee with vanilla creamer. Yoruichi pulled it out of his grasp. "Kisuke wake up…"

"Hmm…" he grumbled and pulled the sheets back over his head. "Whaddya want?"

"You need to look at the newspaper…" She shook the sheaf of paper at him again and again he reached for the coffee. "I'll give you some if you look at the paper…" he grumbled and sat up in the bed, stretching his muscular arms above his head. His blue eyes sparkled as he received the coffee mug from her hand. He then gripped the newspaper, lifting it up uninterestedly as he drank from the mug.

"WHAT?" She backed away as he sprayed coffee all over the newspaper. The picture of Ichigo and Rukia up against the wall of the elevator. The headline. "Strikers Score. HOW CHEESY!" He threw the newspaper then got up and walked over to it, poking it back onto its back with his toe. "So they finally did it…"

"In an elevator…" Yoruichi pointed out and he nodded, sipping from the cup again. "Kisuke…" she pointed and he blinked, looking down. "Put some pants on before you do anything…"

"Just so you know I just so happen to not be ashamed of the fact that I am a man…" he pursed his lips in protest.

"And you have nothing to be ashamed of but Kisuke, no one else wants to see your naked body…"

"I happen to know that…"

"Kisuke!"

"Okay…" he whimpered and walked into the closet to get dressed.

&&&

Rukia shifted in her sleep, something warm and silky smooth against her cheek. He smiled down at her, lifting a hand and brushing her hair away from her face. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Ichigo…" his voice was like a cascade of relief.

"Good morning…" he said in Japanese and she smiled again. It was nice to hear something other than English out of his mouth.

"Gomen…" she apologized informally and Ichigo blinked. There were two things wrong with this picture. One, she was apologizing and two for the first time since he had heard her speak Japanese she had dropped the honorifics.

"Why are you apologizing goof?" The orange haired footballer tightened his arms around her waist and she smiled.

"Because… I almost left…" she muttered.

"But I didn't let you…" he tilted her head up and kissed her, deeply, lovingly. "I l…" his phone rang from his jacket pocket.

"I'll get it…" she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the cell phone. He smiled softly as he saw her body illuminate in the morning sunlight. Her creamy skin shone, slightly pink with morning blush but beautiful. "Ichigo Kurosaki's phone Rukia speaking…" Ichigo folded his arms behind his head and she looked over. Her face flushed as he unabashedly sat on the bed in all of his masculine glory. She looked down and a sqeak escaped her lips. She was standing in front of an open window in nothing but her birthday suit.

"RUKIA!" She heard Kisuke's voice as she hurriedly pulled Ichigo's dress shirt around herself. He laughed from the bed and she threw the closest thing she could find at him, her heel. A pronounced "Ogh!" was heard from the bed and she nearly laughed. "RUKIA!"

"KISUKE!" She shouted back.

"Guess what I saw this morning?" He looked at his watched as he saw her private plane land.

"What did you see?" she asked as she walked back over to the bed and slowly slid her hand up his body from his navel, her fingers gliding over the rock hard muscles of his stomach, tightly woven and almost trembling with energy just waiting to be used. His hand gripped hers and he pulled it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand tenderly.

"I saw you and Ichigo making love in an elevator…" Her face flushed.

"Wha-what?" Ichigo blinked over at her as she gasped.

"Yeah… it's all over the news… turn on the TV and check it out… oh yeah…" Kisuke looked over at Yoruichi as she climbed onto the plane after him. "Did I mention that Lady Arsenal wants to talk to you?"

"As in… Arsenal?" she had apparently completely forgotten that the two of them were on international television.

"As in the team that your new boyfriend plays for… only the women's team…" he smiled. She was getting too excited about this.

"Why-who-would…" her eyes settled on the carrot-top on the bed and she dropped the phone. He had asked them to let her play. Her blue eyes softened and tears welled up. She dove into his arms. "Ichigo…" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was hoping that I could… maybe… make it up to you… I mean I know I can't change my actions… but…" her lips met his. "Maybe… a… token…" his hands lifted to cradle her head.

"Rukia? Rukia? Hello!" Kisuke called into the phone and sighed, flipping the cell phone closed. "She's in la la land… what are you…" Yoruichi pulled his arm around her and he pulled her over to his chest.

"I would be too… if I had that Adonis in my bed…" Yoruichi told him and he blinked.

"You don't think I'm an Adonis?" He whispered darkly in her ear and she shivered. What was it about women and British accents?

"Of course you are…" she smiled and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away. "But you don't have orange hair…" he whimpered.

"I have blonde hair…"

"I can't tell… you're always wearing that hat…" she pulled his hat off and be blinked as she crammed it onto her own head. "Now I'll wear the hat in this relationship."

"Hep…" he blinked then reached over and teasingly squeezed one of her breasts much to her dismay. "That's for taking my hat…" he then folded his arms across his chest and hummed a little tune.

"Kisuke…" he looked over. "Do you think he means to stay with her?"

"Yes… I do… I've seen the way they are together… I think he's actually in love with her…" He shrugged.

"Do you think she'll believe it?" Yoruichi asked and he shrugged again. "Great… thanks Kisuke I know understand so much more…" she said sarcastically and his hand squeezed her hip. She gasped then calmed down, resting her head on his shoulder. "I hope she does…"

"I hope she decides not to play football again…" Yoruichi laughed at his comment then kissed him to shut him up.

&&&

Ichigo watched her again, this time there was little movement from her body but her trembling muscles and gasps for air was enough knowing well that her hips had been bucking against his desperately for the past hour. He buried his face into the back of her neck with a smile. "I love you Rukia."

"What?" He heard her heart stop and then he was satisfied. If she left… he knew she would come back to him. He could hear it… he knew it…

"I love you…" he whispered and planted another kiss against her neck.

"You don't love me…" she said sadly.

"Do you love me Rukia?" He asked and she rolled over. Amber met azure.

"Yes." He blinked. He hadn't expected her to admit to it so quickly. "I've been in love with you since the first time I met you…" he placed a hand gently on the side of her face.

"Really? I was such a jerk to you…" He smiled softly.

"Actually… if you remember… I'm the one who started it…" He thought back… she had been the one that started the whole thing to be honest…

"If you wouldn't have started that fight… I would have never fallen for you either…" he told her.

"I thought you were a jerk…" she laughed.

"That's okay… I thought you were smart…" he chuckled back which earned him a smack to the chest.

&&&

Silly goofy chapter because I'm a silly goofy girl… Uhm…yeah… the more serious chapters are coming up… five more chapters until the end.

Shalan


	17. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Chapter: **Big Girls Don't Cry

**Shalan's ****Waaaaah**OMG this story is almost over and I cannot believe it… I mean… the last one will be chapter 21… that's crazy! Anyways… I love this chapter… it's going to be a little sad… and maybe a little… dirty…

**Tissue Warning: **I'm not sure yet but there will be a few kinda sad parts…

&&&

Rukia leaned up as his lips met hers in a lasting kiss that she wanted to hold onto forever. Ichigo smiled and she dragged her hand down the side of his face. "I have to go Rukia…" he whispered and she nodded. He made her feel weak in the knees, like a little kid that didn't want her daddy to leave because without him… she wouldn't be safe.

"I know you do…" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers were tangling through his hair as their lips met again. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground.

"C'mon baby… you gotta let me go sometime!" He laughed as she pulled away. "I don't want to leave…"

"You don't have to…" her blue eyes pleaded.

"You could come with me…" he smiled and she looked away.

"I have things to do here Ichigo…"

"And I have things to do back in England…" he told her. "I'll make sure I come back… and besides… you'll have to move out to England soon… the Lady Arsenal are waiting…"

"I'll watch every Gunners game I can…" she smiled back. She wasn't sad… and if she was, she was doing a hell of a good job hiding it.

"I'll play every Gunners game I can… then I'll wave at you…" he kissed her one last time. "I love you…" she closed her eyes. She loved hearing those words from his mouth. The sound cascaded over her ears.

"I love you too…" she whispered back as he kissed her one last time, his lips lingering on hers as the final boarding call came up. Ichigo pulled away from her rather reluctantly and walked into the gate.

&&&

Rukia sighed softly as she walked into her house. As she shut the door to the little bungalow she suddenly felt tears build in her eyes. She dragged herself up the dark stairs and pulled her clothes off. The striker reached into her closet and pulled out the shirt that she had been keeping. She pulled his t-shirt and pulled it on over her head. She smiled lightly then buried her nose into it, taking in a deep breath… it still smelled like him.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_Be with myself in center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

She had no idea why his leaving was making her so depressed. She closed her eyes and fell onto the bed, her face buried in the shirt. "Ichigo…" she whispered. She had gotten used to having him around to wrap his arms around her.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, __myself__ and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm __gonna__ miss you like a child misses their__ b__lanket_

"Why do I miss him? I was fine without him!" She told herself as tears dripped down her face. "Why am I so depressed over him?" She asked out loud. This feeling that was in her heart. The heavy tightening that filled her chest made her cry harder.

_But I've __gotta__ move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry,_

_Don't cry,_

_Don't cry_

Ichigo smiled softly as he thought about his girlfriend. Rukia had ended up being a good find. He was so happy that she loved him. He leaned his head back against the leather chair and closed his eyes. Her body shone in the soft moonlight in his mind. She turned and smiled at him. He remembered the last few nights they had spent together in the Alps.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown,__ f__ull__grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they_

_And I for see the dark ahead if I stay_

"I'll get it…" she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the cell phone. He smiled softly as he saw her body illuminate in the morning sunlight. Her creamy skin shone, slightly pink with morning blush but beautiful. "Ichigo Kurosaki's phone Rukia speaking…" Ichigo folded his arms behind his head and she looked over. Her face flushed as he unabashedly sat on the bed in all of his masculine glory. She looked down and a squeak escaped her lips. She was standing in front of an open window in nothing but her birthday suit.

Rukia smiled at the memory. He had such a beautiful body. She picked up her phone then set it down again. She couldn't call him. But she badly wanted to hear his voice.

"Hey! This is Ichigo's phone! Leave a message, babe!" she heard his voice message and she smiled. He was such an idiot. He even called her babe over the phone.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, __myself__ and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm __gonna__ miss you like a child misses their__blanket_

"That's a bad habit," he pointed out.

"No shit Dick Tracy," she shot back, "now can you leave me in peace so I can read my book! I don't have time to talk to people like you…" the woman hissed.

"To people like me?" He felt his anger boil. This girl was really getting on his nerves. "What kind of a person am I?"

"Nihilistic," was her reply.

"What? Are you calling me immoral and rebellious?" He furrowed his brows. "You've known me for like two minutes…"

"Two minutes of my life that I'm sad to see go."

"Fine then… if I am nihilistic… tell me how you know that…"

"Narcissistic might be a better word… but I know this because of the way you approached speaking to me. You decided that you were going to be confrontational because you've been sitting on a plane for 18 hours and now you just want to go to bed… and besides "striker" I think that you should try hiding your bag a little better, the duffel has your number and your team name on it…" She assessed him and he didn't like it. She was a smartass and he could play that game right back.

Ichigo nearly laughed as he thought about their very first conversation. He couldn't believe that she had been such a bitch. He looked out the window as they flew over the ocean. He almost wished he could be back in her arms.

_But I've __gotta__ move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

Rukia picked up her cell phone. "Kisuke do you have any way to get to England tonight?" She asked and for a moment there was silence.

"I could have a flight held from the island… do you want me to do that?"

"Why are you being so helpful?" She blinked.

"Because I want you to be cheerful." He smiled into the phone.

_Like a little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my_

_valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'cause I __wanna__ hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret_

_W__orlds_

Ichigo sighed as he walked into his apartment, dropping his duffel and walking into his bedroom… he already missed having her around. He walked into her bedroom and looked around. Suddenly something caught his eye. In her closet was a single silk blouse. He chuckled and fingered the soft fabric between his fingers. She really was an odd ball.

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself in center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

Rukia tensed as the plane lifted off. She couldn't believe she was going to his house with nothing but a backpack and her passport. She panted as she looked out the window. She knew this was going to be an insane idea… what if he didn't want to see her? She looked down. She was wearing what she had worn at her house. His t-shirt, which oddly fit her fairly well and a pair of shredded blue jeans that couldn't even be considered whole anymore were the only clothes she had.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, __myself__ and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm __gonna__ miss you like a child misses their_

_B__lanket_

Ichigo rested against his pillow in his bed as he watch TV before he went to bed. It had been nearly a day and a half since he had talked to her. He had tried to call her house but no one had answered. He assumed that she was out dealing with people. He turned out the light… she would call him back.

_But I've __gotta__ get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

Rukia looked around the Heathrow airport then found the exit. She was nervous but she didn't really care at the moment. She got into a taxi, told him where she wanted to go and he drove off. She fiddled with the hem of his shirt as she paid the taxi driver with American money. He nodded to her and she got out, walking towards his house.

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry,_

Ichigo blinked as he heard a doorbell ring. It was too late at night for anyone he knew to be over at his house. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs. There was no way… that anyone in their right mind would actually be at his door. He opened it… and who he saw was not who he expected.

_Don't cry,_

"ICHIGO!" She sounded relieved as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Tears dripped down her face. "I missed you… I can't stand it if you're gone…" she told him and he nodded before their lips met again. His thumbs wiping away her tears.

_Don't cry_

&&&

YAY! I love fluffy chapters… and that was a fluffy chapter uhm…

FIVE

MORE

CHAPTERS!

Yes that's right people! Only five more chapters left of this story… Yep yep… and I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't been able to update this story or the others lately… I've been overloaded by my teachers who seem to think it's funny to give a writer more work than she can do in one night. XD so hang in there alright!

Shalan


	18. Famous Last Words

**Chapter: **Famous Last Words

**Shalan's Say: **OMG IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS! HOW AAARE YOU ALL? I hope you guys like three day weekends because… if it weren't for this three day weekend I wouldn't have been able to write this amazing chapter for you…

&&&

Ichigo waved as he stood next to his girlfriend on the red carpet. His black Armani tux fitted perfectly to his thin waist and long legs. His orange hair was spiked up into a faux hawk, courtesy of his hairstylist. On his arm was the woman that he loved, her long black hair pulled back in a sleek French twist. Her long halter dress was lavender, accenting the purple in her eyes. The low back delighted him, his hand almost constantly on her skin. The diamond earrings he had bought her for their one year anniversary sparkled in her ears, the diamond ring on her left hand ring finger that he had gotten her for their one and a half year anniversary seemed to shine even brighter.

"Stop flirting…" Rukia grumbled through her smile. He cracked a grin and they heard the girls go wild.

"I'm not… they just can't wait to see me smile…" He joked as he paused to sign autographs and pose for pictures. He had been coerced into going to certain premieres by his agent… unfortunately this was also the night after his proposal… and what they had hoped to keep under wraps for a while had ended up being released to the public.

"You are too involved with yourself… you know that right?" Rukia shook her head.

"But I love you anyways… ooh! Look!" He wandered off absentmindedly and she followed, into the camera light.

"Ichigo!" She scolded as cameras flashed. Her eye twitched and the striker shrunk slightly, his boastful nature being calmed by her slightly murderous look. He took her hand and led her into the theatre. "I better get something out of this…"

"You will…" he looked out over the rows of seats.

"Do tell… what pleasure can I possibly get out of…" he tilted her back in a kiss that seared the air around them.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered, brushing their lips together. She nodded her head and allowed herself to be led off down the aisle.

"Kuchiki…" Rukia answered her cell phone as they walked and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah Kisuke… WHAT? I don't think so…" she grumbled as Ichigo heard Kisuke shouting energetically across the line. "I'm NOT deaf damnit…" Rukia hissed.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as they sat down. His fiancé growled at the phone again before hanging up.

"Kisuke wants us to do a press conference about our wedding that wasn't even supposed to be public until next month…" she grumbled. "We just HAD to do this premiere… didn't we?" She stared at him and he smiled nervously.

"You scare me when you're angry… you know that right?" He muttered, looking away.

"I know that…" She scowled.

&&&

Returning to their home in London was a short trip. But they were both silent. It didn't happen until their hands brushed as they walked up the stairs to the doorway. It was a simple touch, but it caused a spark to light. Before they knew it they were in their bed, exhausted.

"I told you you'd get something out of it…" Ichigo pressed his lips to her jaw, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. She nodded, her black hair tumbling out along the pillow they rested on.

"You're a sin… you know that right?" she whispered, her blue eyes closed. He nodded against her neck.

"But I'm your sin…" he teased and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Shut your mouth before I put my fist in it…" she grouched, stretching luxuriously. He buried his face into her shoulder and smiled. The muggy air outside their bedroom was thick with water as the rain poured down.

"Yes master…" Ichigo snorted. Rukia smiled as she twisted her body to face him.

"I love you Ichigo…" she whispered before their lips met. His hand cupped her face, his fingers invading her hair.

"I love you too…" he muttered in reply as she smiled against his lips. "Baby… don't ever leave me…"

"Why would I leave you Ichigo…" She chuckled. "You're dumb…"

"Oh… I'm dumb am I?" He tried a frown but instead got a grin. She made him feel like a little kid, cat that ate the canary.

"By the way… where's my two thousand dollars?" She smiled up at him.

"What?"

"You owe me two thousand dollars… you fell first…" her smile was wide and he frowned.

"Are you still on that?"

"Then buy me a two thousand dollar wedding dress…" She grinned.

"Honey… I'll buy you a two hundred thousand dollar wedding dress if it'll make you happy…" their eyes met.

&&&

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING… and… YAY!

Shalan


End file.
